Por causa dessa doença
by Anaisa
Summary: [DG[PÓS HOG]Gina descobre a verdade no pior momento. Vê o seu relacionamento despencar e descobre uma doença considerada incurável por muitos. Draco quer mudar esse conceito. Será que eles conseguiram?COMPLETAA!
1. A vida muda

**Capítulo1:A vida muda...**

Gina Weasley caminhava apressada. Enquanto dizia um sai fora, dá licença, esse é o meu trabalho, a ruiva ia cada vez mais chegando perto do centro da pequena multidão, e a causa dessa multidão era o ex-apanhador que quase nunca dava entrevista: Victor Krum.

Jornalista do Profeta Diário, 31 anos. Ruiva com lindos olhos castanhos. Usava vestes de bruxo, numa mão estava um pequeno gravador bruxo e na outra estava a sua enorme bolsa. Em seu encalço estava Colin Creevey que depois de fracassar por um bom tempo tentando ser jogador de quadribol, decidiu se especializar em fotografia trouxa.

Quando a ruiva alcançou o centro da multidão e viu Victor Krum, ela apenas sorriu e disse a si mesma:

"Ótimo!Agora é fácil!"

O seu dia estava apenas começando.

* * *

-Não adianta, Malfoy! Você precisa me provar que é um ótimo curandeiro-dizia Penélope Cleanwater.

-Mas você sabe muito bem que eu sou um bom curandeiro! Você sabe mesmo-dizia Draco enquanto corria ao alcance da morena.

-Eu posso saber, Draco. Mas os meus superiores não! E eles só lhe darão esse cargo cobiçado de chefia, se você provar que as suas teorias malucas estão certas-disse Penélope apertando o botão do elevador e esperando paciente o mesmo. Draco se aproximou dela e disse calmamente:

-Você sabe que elas estão certas! E elas não são malucas-disse o loiro e continuou. -Você não pode acreditar. Mas há pessoas que precisam desse tratamento, Cleanwater. E urgente!

Penélope apenas entrou no elevador, apertou o botão que indicava o andar e não falou mais nada.

Draco lentamente andou até o seu pequeno consultório, sentou-se e tirou os óculos que usava e com a mão na cabeça ficou um bom tempo pensando...

Pensando quando perdeu tudo e por causa disso sua mãe se suicidou. E isso foi mais um fato para Lucio perder toda a sua sanidade mental. Já Draco, sem dinheiro, sem nada, só pode iniciar um curso de curandeiro do St.Mungus.

E como sempre fora ambicioso agora queria ser o chefe! Queria comandar. Aquele era o seu destino. Dar ordens às pessoas. Ele fizera isso com os palermas Crabbe e Goyle em Hogwarts. Comandara vários ataques contra os sangue-ruins. E agora conseguiria comandar os curandeiros. Ah, conseguiria!

* * *

-Gina! Gina, acorda pelo amor de Merlin-dizia Colin. Gina estava cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais...

A multidão agora aumentava cada vez mais, as pessoas se aproximavam para verem uma certa ruiva que desmaiara aos pés de Victor Krum. Uns cochichavam que por causa da pouca distância, ela se emocionara tanto que até desmaiara. Outros diziam que o próprio Krum a fizera desmaiar, pois ela era sua amante a anos.

Mas o próprio Krum estava tão ou mais curioso para saber o que a namorada de Harry Potter tinha.

-Aqui está a chave de portal! Agora a leve daqui-disse um senhor entregando uma pena bem velha, que até estava chamuscada para Colin.

-Sim... Eu levarei.-disse Colin pegando a ruiva no colo e fazendo com que ele e Gina encostassem no velho objeto. –Gina, não sei o que você tem! Mais os curandeiros logo saberão.

* * *

Draco ia aquele lugar todo dia. Era um ritual, aquela era a sua dívida. E ele agora teria que ressarcir.

Entrando na enfermaria do St. Mungus, localizou Armelina Graham que estava escrevendo algo realmente importante tanto que nem percebeu que o loiro a olhava. Draco já impaciente pigarreou.

A curandeira responsável pulou de susto e ao ver Draco disse:

-Você sabe onde é, Malfoy. Não sei porque você tinha que me tirar dos meus pensamentos...

Draco apenas ignorou e foi naquela direção. Puxou as cortinas levemente e o viu. Lucio estava l�, deitado na cama. Estava imóvel, dormia como um bebê, os cabelos antes loiros platinados estavam totalmente brancos. A face que nunca mostrara nenhum sorriso (a não ser um de puro sarcasmo), estava contraída. Aqueles eram os típicos pesadelos do seu pai.

Os pesadelos que tanto o atormentava.

Lucio Malfoy não ficou louco de uma hora para a outra. Certo que a morte trágica de Narcisa contribuiria, mas por causa daquele feitiço que lançara no seu pai... a culpa o consumia cada vez mais...

Vendo que Lucio não acordaria tão cedo. Resolveu ir embora. Seu plantão acabara.

* * *

-Quando que eu sairei daqui-perguntava Gina nervosa. Como poderia ter desmaiado? Como? Ainda por cima perdera aquela preciosa entrevista! A ruiva suspirou pesadamente e disse: –Ou melhor!Qual foi a causa do meu desmaio?

-A senhorita tinha se alimentado-perguntou o curandeiro estagiário.

-Não... afinal, hoje eu acordei atrasada, aparatei correndo para o jornal, peguei o gravador l�, e saí com Colin para entrevistar o Krum...

-Grande erro, senhorita! Grande erro.-disse o curandeiro.- Você não poderia ficar tanto tempo sem comer. Pelo que o seu pai disse você não tinha jantado no dia anterior não é?

-Humé...-disse Gina. Se sentia culpada, se não estivesse acordado tarde, se não tivesse saído correndo sem pegar sequer uma torrada... tudo seria diferente.

-Mas ótimo! Agora eu posso ir para a casa não posso-disse Gina pronta para se levantar.

-Não, senhorita.-disse o estagiário, ele parecia estar na dúvida. Parecia não querer dizer o que era, Gina franziu ligeiramente a testa e disse:

-O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que eu não posso ir para casa?

-Senhorita Weasley-disse uma outra voz. Era o curandeiro chefe Arnold Byrnes. Ele se aproximou e disse para o estagiário.- Liam, veja se Margarida acordou. Se ela já estiver acordada diga que ela está liberada.- disse e assim Liam saiu imediatamente, mas antes deixou um pequeno pacote, Arnold voltou a fitar a ruiva à sua frente e disse .- Nós precisamos conversar senhorita. Mas primeiro se vista. As suas roupas estão naquele pacote.

Gina apenas fechou as longas cortinas e quando estava prestes a tirar aquela roupa esquisita foi que viu o seu braço. Ele parecia normal, mas a ruiva pode ver uma minúscula cicatriz. Mesmo achando estranho, resolveu esquecer aquilo e começou a se vestir.

Abrindo novamente as cortinas, pôde ver que Byrnes continuava no mesmo lugar. Ele apenas disse;

-Me acompanhe, senhorita.

Gina apenas assentiu, ambos saíram da enfermaria, caminharam pelos corredores que estavam bem movimentados. Viu um garotinho todo coberto de uma substância bem estranha, quando os curandeiros tentavam tirar aquela substância do menino, esse guinchava de dor e dizia para deixar como estava. Quase se perdeu de Arnold, mas o conseguiu achar e entrou num consultório um tanto apertado.

-Senhorita Weasley-disse Arnold, Gina o olhou com interesse, não entedia o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

-Por que eu ainda não fui liberada? O que diabos eu tenho? Aquilo foi só um desmaio!

-Aquele desmaio a ajudou, senhorita.-disse Arnold, depois de uma longa pausa ele continuou.- A senhorita tem uma doença, uma doença trouxa. A senhorita tem leucemia. Ela já está num estágio avançado.

-Como-disse Gina. Como queria que aquele curandeiro dissesse que estava brincando logo em seguida!

-A senhorita está muito doente...-disse o curandeiro, mas antes que continuasse a falar, a ruiva o cortou:

-Eu não posso estar doente! Eu estou muito saudável... isso não pode estar acontecendo... isso NÃO pode estar acontecendo!

-Mas está senhorita. Mas está.-disse Arnold.

-Não há cura?

-Não.-disse Arnold.- Não há cura.

-Tudo bem... eu estou liberada-disse Gina friamente.

-Sim, você est�! O seu pai está na entrada do St. Mungus. Ele está te esperando, senhorita.-disse Arnold.

A ruiva não disse mais nada, apenas saiu da sala.

* * *

E lá estava ele. Enfurnado no popular carro inglês, com o rádio ligado. Mesmo cansado, ele estava sempre em alerta. Enquanto cantarolava o hit do momento, Draco não pensava em mais nada. Apenas queria chegar em casa. Queria tomar um bom banho, comer aquela pizza que estava na geladeira e finalmente poder dormir.

Draco decidira que não viveria mais em um vilarejo bruxo, não queria ser um alvo de racismo. Sim, Dracoàs vezes, era vítima desse preconceito. Por ter sido um comensal da morte, por ter sido esnobe, por ter gastado dinheiro e por depois disso tudo, ter perdido tudo. Ter virado pobre de um dia para o outro.

Aquele era o ponto fraco do loiro. Aquele era a sua ruína e a sua vitória.

Entrando na garagem, xingando o vizinho espaçoso que agora dificultara o seu trabalho de estacionar, Draco pegou a sua maleta de "médico" (que era duas vezes maior que uma normal) e os livros que hoje teria que ler.

No saguão esperou pacientemente o elevador.Rezando para que nenhuma velha do prédio chegasse, Draco entrou no mesmo. Quando a porta estava quase se fechando, April Lancouster segura a porta e diz:

-Bom dia senhor Malfoy.

Draco polidamente diz:

-Bom dia senhora Lancouster.

Lancouster entra no elevador (para a tristeza do loiro) e aperta o botão do andar.

Draco só odiava o lugar onde morava por causa dos moradores que tinham no prédio.

Alguns eram pessoas extremamente agradáveis. Outros, como a senhora Lancouster, eram realmente fofoqueiros.

April não era uma pessoa ruim, ao contrário poderia até ser chamada de a vovó que toda pessoa sonha em ser um dia, mas como ninguém é perfeita, April tinha apenas um problema. Era uma fofoqueira das maiores. Mas ninguém imaginava que os boatos que circundavam o prédio eram de autoria dela. Afinal, April Lancouster conseguia ser muito discreta, mas pena que, quando lançara o boato que Draco era um maníaco, o loiro logo soube que April era a culpada.

Draco não gostava dela por causa das fofocas, ele era o esquisito do prédio. Por duas semanas, toda vez que entrava no elevador e no mesmo tinha alguma pessoa, essa mesma pessoa saía do elevador como se Draco fosse um monstro de sete cabeças.

Tudo isso o fazia lembrar que April Lancouster era um monstro pior que ele. E, Draco Malfoy prometera a si mesmo: não diria mais nada perto daquela mulher.

E como prometera, sem nem dizer um até logo, Draco saiu em direção ao seu apartamento o mais rápido, Foi tão rápido que não escutou April dizer um mal educado.

Ele seria novamente a vítima.

* * *

Naquele apartamento ricamente mobiliado com objetos bruxos caros e preciosos... naquela cama com lençóis egípcios de puro algodão, repousava duas pessoas.

Uma com cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, essa mesma pessoa na testa tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio. A outra uma mulher lindíssima, com longos cabelos castanhos quase pretos e olhos amendoados.

Ambos dormiam calmamente, abraçados. A mulher se moveu e disse alguma coisa incompreensível. O homem só a segurou mais forte pela cintura.

Ainda nesse vai e não vai, o homem lentamente abriu os olhos. E ele sorriu, um sorriso que não correspondia em nada os olhos verdes. Os olhos que, algum dia trouxe segurança e alegria. Agora não demonstravam nada. Os olhos frios tinham um dono. E esse era Harry Potter.

Harry ainda abraçava a bela mulher. Então, ele começou a beijar o pescoço da mesma. A morena tentava se esquivar, mas não conseguiu. Acabou acordando também.

-Bom dia meu amor...-disse ela, a voz melosa, mas antes que ela se virasse e beijasse Harry. O moreno foi mais rápido e saiu da cama. Nu, ele apenas disse:

-Escove esses dentes. Vou tomar banho.

Mais um dia tedioso estava a caminho.

* * *

-Gina... você precisa se alimentar, minha querida.-dizia Arthur calmamente.

-Eu não quero, pai. Eu preciso falar com Harry.-disse Gina caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar no cômodo e fechar a porta, Virginia Weasley chorou, todo o choro que segurara em frente ao médico, em frente ao seu pai estava agora finalmente sendo libertado.

Mesmo chorando, Gina achou um pedaço de pergaminho e, segurando uma pena, começou a escrever...

"_Harry,_

_Sei que você deve estar muito ocupado, mas preciso urgentemente falar com você! Não posso esperar._

_Te amo._

_Gina"_

Contaria a Harry, ele com certeza a apoiaria em todos os momentos.

Era o que esperava.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A:

Olá pessoas!

Nem demorei para publicar o verdadeiro capítulo da fic não é?

Bom vamos lá... vamos falar um pouco dessa fic...

Os personagens são tão complexos quanto as minhas outras fics.

Draco assim como Harry têm 32 anos, a nossa ruiva tem 31.

É pós Hogwarts, pós guerra, pós quase tudo.

Nessa parte já dá para perceber que os personagens não são normais. Gina é uma worcaholic assumida, Draco é (como sempre foi) um ambicioso. Harry é um malvado (ele traí a nossa ruiva gente! O motivo? Ih... caps a frente).

Gostaram de ver Lucio Malfoy totalmente insano?

Bom, só me resta agradecer aos comentários sobre o trailer. Eu esperava apenas cinco, mas recebi quinze!

**Alline:** você deve estar muito p. da vida comigo não? Afinal, eu te enchi tanto para mandar review... não sei se você gostou da fic, mas espero (e muito) que sim! Beijos e review!

**Ana Felton:** Nossa fico até envergonhada ao receber todos esses elogios! Obrigada e quero saber o que você acha do Harry hein? Bjs.

**Anna Lennox:** não vou desistir dessa história! Tenho e muito que agradecer a você Annah, afinal você foi uma das primeiras a saber dessa história né? Espero review!

**G.W.M:** a sua curiosidade... ai, não sei se ela aumentou ou diminui com esse novo cap! Mas espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Lua Negra:** bom, não posso dizer que a fic é boa, afinal são os leitores que dizem não é? Mas estou me esforçando e muito para saber se vcs gostarão dessa nova história! Beijos.

**Miaka:** cá está o cap novinho em folha para você! E... eu quero review! Bjs.

**Ronnie Wheezhy: **to escrevendo e espero review! Beijos.

**Xharah:** Ficou parecida com filme? Que bom que você tenha gostado da apresentação! Beijos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** que bom que tenha amado! Bom, ainda não posso lhe dizer o final, ainda não tenho nada fixo, mas posso dizer que como sempre estou em duvida entre um final triste e um feliz... agora só me resta escolher não é? Beijos e review!

**Patricia**: Bom aqui está o cap! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Kle**: bom não é cap 1 heheheé só o trailer mesmo... mas espero que você tenha adorado esse primeiro cap! Bjs e review.

**Ginny C.Malfoy:** Bom aqui está o primeiro cap! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue mandando review!

**Dark-Bride:**é verdade, adora fics com esse enredo . 5 review é pouco não acha? Beijos e review!

**Pequena Kah:** Bom, não posso lhe dizer o que vai acontecer... mas com certeza você vai gostar bastante dessa fic (eu sou muito convencida hehhe). Bom é isso! Beijos e review!

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Realmente, eu fiquei pouco tempo de férias, hehehe.E aqui está um cap novinho para você! Beijos e review!

Nem preciso dizer que espero as reviews não é?

Beijos

Anaisa

OBS.: Quase me esquecendo...

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley NÃO me pertencem!**

OBS 2: A tonta aqui postou o cap de maneira errada (por isso q apareceu duas vezes). E, esse mesmo cap tinha alguns errinhos, então eu estou postando novamente...


	2. E as coisas mudam totalmente

**Cap 2: E as coisas mudam totalmente...**

Draco abriu com alguma dificuldade a porta do seu apartamento. Entrando naquele local que urgentemente precisava de uma boa limpeza, afinal as paredes estavam todas encardidas, o chão estava um tanto escuro. E a televisão que quase nunca era ligada estava com uma enorme camada de poeira. Draco suspirou umas três vezes. Mesmo cansado hoje teria que fazer uma longa faxina no minúsculo apartamento.

Deixando aqueles pesados livros na mesa, foi para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Ao ver que a geladeira apenas tinha uma enorme camada de gelo e uma garrafa de água, o loiro suspirou. Mais uma coisa para fazer.

Faminto, decidiu que sairia para comprar algo, mas antes decidiu que tomaria um banho.

Abriu o chuveiro, se despiu e ao entrar no boxe sentiu a água quente caindo nos seu rosto, apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou totalmente.

* * *

Gina o estava esperando... como ele demorava! Ele não notara que escrevera que aquilo era importante? Era importante para ela? Suspirava, rolava os olhos e nada dele chegar. Nada...

Tudo bem que o namoro dos dois não era a maior maravilha do mundo, tudo bem que eles quase nunca brigavam afinal, quando Harry discordava dela, Gina imediatamente cedia. Não queria brigas, não queria discussões. Tudo bem que, fazia duas semanas que não dormiam juntos e isso era o que mais pesava para a ruiva.

Ao escutar as batidas na porta, Gina levantou do sofá com uma rapidez exorbitante. Abriu a porta e ao ver que era Harry, deu um sorriso e disse:

-Entre.

-É para você, Gina.-disse Harry entregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. A ruiva sorriu maravilhada e Potter continuou.-O que você queria me dizer?

Se o semblante da ruiva estava tranqüilo e sorridente agora não estava mais. Ela deu um fraco sorriso e disse:

-Nós realmente precisamos conversar, Harry. Precisamos mesmo. É algo muito sério.

O moreno franziu ligeiramente a testa e disse:

-Não me diga que você está grávida de novo, Gina.

-Lógico que não-disse a ruiva rindo nervosamente. –E mesmo que estivesse você não aceitaria essa criança não é-disse a ruiva com ironia.

-Você sabe os meus motivos.-retrucou o moreno, a voz agora ácida. –Você sabe muito bem que eu não suporto crianças, não sabe?

-Eu posso saber. Mas esse motivo não tem nada a ver com aquela idéia, Harry! Não tem mesmo-disse Gina, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a raiva pulsando no seu peito cada vez mais... cada vez mais...

-Me diga logo o que é tão importante! Vamos, Gina! Diga-ordenou Harry, a voz firme.

A ruiva suspirou por longos momentos e disse:

-Eu estou doente, Harry. Eu estou muito doente...

-Você não está doente-replicou Harry, a voz ríspida. –Você está muito saudável! Saudável até demais para inventar uma mentira tão horrível como essa!

-Eu não estou mentindo! Eu estou lhe falando a verdade! Se você não quiser acreditar o problema é seu!

-É o problema é meu! Mas você é a culpada, Gina! Quer saber? O nosso namoro já está horrível, Gina! É a melhor a gente terminar de vez.

-O que? Terminar? Mas Harry, eu achava que a gente estava indo tão bem... Poxa, já são quase 8 anos de namoro...

-Nesses 8 anos eu estive enganado... não estou mais, Gina. Isso já acabou. Agora, se você me der licença... eu realmente tenho que ir.-disse Harry se levantando, abrindo a porta e minutos depois aparatando.

Gina, ainda no estado de puro choque que se encontrava, apenas conseguia sussurrar...

-Por que eu? Por que justamente eu?

* * *

O desânimo tomava conta do ser de Draco, ele não queria sair, não queria ir para nenhum lugar. Draco sentia-se cansado. Sentia-se tenso, sentia-se estressado.

Parecia que o mundo estava nas suas costas... ou melhor, ele estava agora, segurando esse mundo. Afinal, até onde esse sua ambição louca iria levar?

A resposta mais óbvia que conseguiu achar era que a ambição o levaria ao topo! Que todos algum dia o olhariam e falariam que ele fora o melhor curandeiro que já viram em todo o mundo bruxo.

A outra resposta é que provavelmente depois não seria feliz. Afinal, Draco não tinha uma vida normal. Trabalhava que nem um desesperado. Não conseguia de maneira nenhuma arranjar alguma pessoa que pudesse se envolver.

Aquela era a sua vida. A vida de alguém que algum dia, com certeza, iria se arrepender amargamente.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Capítulo realmente minúsculo pessoas. Peço as minhas humildes desculpas. Mas sério mesmo, eu não poderia colocar mais cenas, pois elas seriam inúteis nesse cap, afinal o que vocês leriam? A Gina chorando por ter levado um pé na bunda e o Draco procurando algo comestível na casa dele XD. Então encerrei esse cap e o próximo pretendo fazer algo mais decente.

Eu realmente pude observar que o Harry não foi bem aceito por isso eu publico em primeiras mãos...

**O que acontece quando um Harry estressado vem tirar satisfações comigo.**

Harry (aparece do nada e diz): você realmente deve ter miolos a menos! Em duas fics, você me faz traindo a Gina, mas eu sou tudo... MENOS infiel.

A autora (A.A): Mas você sabe por que é infiel... (e diz baixinho): só não podemos falar ainda o por quê.

Harry: Se você não me fizer voltar com a Gina eu vou...(diz o Harry puxando a varinha, mas eu sou mais rápida e..)

A.A: Avada Kedrava (ao ver o Harry mortinho da silva no chão eu digo calmamente): A fic é Draco/ Gina babaca.

Ok, mais um dialogo tosquinho para vocês... Não sei de onde me surgiu tamanha idiotice, mas abafa o caso.

Bom, agora vamos agradecer ao povo bonzinho que me mandou algumas reviews!

Agradeço e muito à:

**Dynha Black:** Amiga! Que bom que você gostou da fic!E a outra fic... vixi, ta parada por que eu perdi o arquivo... então vou recomeçar! Beijos!

**Ana Bya Potter: Sorry** por não te avisar, mas a minha vida ta uma correria enorme! E o Harry é muito malvado né?Adorei fazer o Cicatriz de um jeito diferente! Beijos e comenta!

**Tina Granger:**Agradeço por achar que a fic vai ser boa! Eu realmente espe5ro, rs. Beijos e review!

**emaemutsmui:** realmente, essa história vai ser um pouco triste. Mas esperoi que goste! Beijos.

**G.W.M:** as perguntas.. ai meu Deus, vcs estão com tantas perguntas... que eu acabo ficando com tanta raiva de mim mesma por não poder dizer as respostas XD. Mas realmente, espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Ginny C. Malfoy:** O Harry só é maldito nessa fic, rs. E não posso dizer se ele vai sofrer, mas quem sabe? Beijos e review!

**Dark**-**Bride:** Bom, a sua teoria foi errada, por que o Harry deu um baita pé na bunda dela, não? Não me mate por causa disso, ok? Beijos e review.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**:Não sei ainda se o Harry vai sofrer,mas pode ter certeza que um final feliz ele não tem. Beijos e review!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: Eu fico muito feliz ao saber que você vai mandar reviews em todos! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse! Beijos.

**Anna Lennox**: Ele repetiu por que a burra aqui não viu direito o que aconteceu. Por isso, a fic estava toda errada XD. O cap está aqui Anna. Espero que você não me mate e que comente! Bjs.

**Ana Felton**: Eu sei que o cap repetiu, mas agora aqui está o cap 2! Espero que tenha gostado... Agora que vcs vão querer o pescoço dele! Bjs.

**Nessa**: Desculpa por não ter falado de você! Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que esteja acompanhando a fic! Beijos.

É isso gente! Eu realmente espero muitas reviews!

Beijos

Anaisa


	3. Frustrações

**Cap3.: Frustrações...**

Ainda não entendia o que sentia naquele momento. Poderia ser raiva, ódio, mágoa, tristeza e, principalmente, se sentia traída. Se sentia como se o chão que pisava todos os dias, simplesmente tinha desaparecido.

Estava sem nenhum rumo na vida.

Desde que Harry terminara com ela, desde que ele dissera aquelas tão duras palavras, Gina não conseguia parar de pensar nele, de viver por ele. Sonhava com ele todas as noites, sonhava que ele a estava pedindo desculpas e que voltariam a namorar. E, ao acordar, ao se deparar sozinha naquela cama, que a acompanhava desde pequena, Gina percebia.

Ele não voltaria para ela nunca mais.

**Have you forgotten all I know**

_Você esqueceu tudo que eu sei _

**And all we had?**

_E tudo que nós tivemos? _

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

_Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você _

**And touched my hand**

_E tocou minha mão_

Gina não queria mais saber dele. Já sofrera por demais, mas quando seu coração estava tentando se cicatrizar. Novamente, um enorme "corte" se abriu.

E tudo por causa dele.

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

_Eu olho no espelho e vejo seu rosto _

**If I look deep enough**

_Se eu olhar fundo o bastante._

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

_Há tanta coisa dentro como você, exatamente como você, está assumindo o controle. _

Ao ver aquele jornal, ao vê-lo com aquela mulher...

Gina sentiu aquele mesmo aperto no coração que sentia toda vez que pensava nele.

Mas dessa vez seria forte. Não choraria, não se desesperaria por ele.

Não queria mais o amor, não queria mais ser submissa.

Procuraria, se tivesse, no mundo todo. Alguém haveria de ajud�-la nessa luta que estava apenas no começo.

Finalmente, achou a luz do túnel.

* * *

Draco já estava entrando no St. Mungus. Desde que a guerra terminara, e que fizeram aquele acordo bruxo-trouxas, o St. Mungus se ampliou, e todos os bruxos, seja qual for a doença iam para o hospital, por isso, que se antes a vida naquele lugar era atribulada agora estava quase caótico.

Mas Draco, não cuidava diretamente de todos os pacientes. Estava agora orientando os novos estagiários que ficariam no "purgatório", apelido carinhoso que os curandeiros mais antigos colocara, ou poderia ser chamado de a Emergência bruxa. Draco preferia muito mais, ficar catando moscas no seu minúsculo escritório, pois os estagiários, não têm tantas experiências e cometiam erros absurdos.

Entrando no purgatório, já com as vestes usuais do St. Mugus, Draco não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, sentiu aquele estranho cheiro e correu em direção ao jovem que estava segurando uma colher e pensando alto. Draco que saberia que não adiantaria ficar olhando para ver se o rapaz perceberia a sua presença, aproximou-se dele e disse baixinho:

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Barkinson? Você por acaso, quer matar cada paciente que está aqui?"

O rapaz logo de cara assustou-se tanto que deixou a colher cair com estrépito no chão, depois ficou envergonhado e antes que pegasse a varinha para desaparecer com o conteúdo que tinha naquela poção, percebeu que o caldeirão já estava limpo. Barkinson fitou Draco e o loiro disse:

"É a última e única vez que você faz isso. Agora trate de trabalhar."

Não teve nem tempo de piscar duas vezes. O rapaz já não estava mais em suas vistas.

O seu dia estava apenas começando.

* * *

"-Senhorita Weasley não"-disse Atwood. 

"Sim, isso mesmo."

"Ótimo... qual é o problema com a senhorita"-disse Atwood, interessado.

"Bom... foi diagnosticado que eu tenho uma doença. Eu estou com leucemia, doutor"

O médico que antes tinha na face um sorriso nos lábios que era amável, naquele momento estava sério e disse:

"Essa doença é incurável, senhorita."

"Não é! Eu sei que há vários trouxas que tiveram essa doença e se curaram."-disse Gina rispidamente. Era uma jornalista, nesses dias pesquisara nas bibliotecas trouxas e até nessa tal de internet o que era essa doença e se tinha cura.

"Nós não usamos os medicamentos trouxas, senhorita. E a senhorita sabe que não poderia consultar um médico trouxa não sabe?"-falou o médico tentando ser educado.

"Eu sei. Por causa desse maldito acordo."

"Isso mesmo. Mas, enfim, eu não poderia te ajudar senhorita. Não poderia".-disse Atwood se levantando, ele continuou.- Se a senhorita me der licença, eu realmente tenho que atender os outros pacientes.

Gina estava em estado de choque. O que ele aquele médico dissera a ela fora como se levasse uma grande bofetada. A sua terceira bofetada em menos de um mês. Respirando pesadamente, saiu do consultório, mas antes disse:

"O senhor verá que daqui a um tempo eu estarei saudável. Não terei mais essa doença que todos dizem ser maldita."

E, mesmo segurando as lágrimas, saiu do consultório.

* * *

Draco estava cada vez mais estressado. Ver aqueles estagiários fazendo as piores besteiras era, no mínimo, de se arrancar os cabelos. Ao ver o local cheio, as pessoas, às vezes, naquele corre-corre. Draco pode perceber que não estava com juízo ao aceitar tamanho cargo.

Na verdade, aquele cargo era ocupado por sete médicos. Em cada dia da semana um desses médicos ajudava os estagiários.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Eu fui atendida pela Doutora Lockart!" –berrou uma senhora.

"Deixe comigo, Seth. Essa paciente é minha."-disse a voz enérgica de Abby Lockart.

Draco rapidamente se aproximou e pode ver Seth Cohen acuado. Ele suspirou e perguntou:

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Eu... ahn... eu confundi as pacientes."-disse Seth, envergonhado.

"O que? O que você ia dar para essa senhora"-perguntou Draco, o humor dele ficando cada vez mais ácido. Seth respondeu com calma, mas com um mínimo de voz...

"Eu ia dar uma dose da poção contra regurgitamento..."

"O que? Você pirou, Cohen"-disse Draco, mexendo nos cabelos novamente.

"Eu... eu tenho que ver a paciente da sala nove."-disse Seth saindo correndo daquele lugar.

"Você não precisava ter ficado tão estressado com ele, Draco."-disse Abby com calma, enquanto entregava uma poção para a senhora. Era uma poção até estranho, era roxa e soltava uma pequena fumaça.- Beba, senhora Violet.

A senhora não disse nada, apenas bebeu com prazer aquela poção. Abby ficou olhando para Draco como se ela esperasse uma resposta decente. Draco um tanto contrariado apenas perguntou:

"O que ela tem?"

"Ah, ela só levou uma mordida daquelas carteiras sabe"-disse Abby com calma.-Agora está tomando uma poção para prevenir as infecções.

"Ótimo. Se aquele retardatário tivesse dado a poção para essa senhora..."

"Ela passaria um pouco mal, mas você sabe que ela não morreria, Malfoy."-disse Abby agora com firmeza.

"Eu sei! Mas...por diabos o que eu estou fazendo aqui"-disse Draco, mas para si do que para Abby.

A mulher sorriu e disse apenas:

"Você é que quis vir para c�, Malfoy. Agora ature todos os seus estagiários."

* * *

E os dias se passaram. E cada vez mais Gina se desesperava. Ninguém queria atendê-la.

Se lembrava dos médicos que até agora visitara. Alguns como o Doutor Caleb disseram:

"Não adianta eu lhe dar esperanças, senhorita Weasley. Você não viverá por muito tempo."

E Gina, só pode retrucar:

"Eu...-falava Gina com calma.-O que eu poderei fazer?"

"Só poderá esperar a morte."

Aquela resposta quase a fizera desistir. Mas não! Não poderia desistir de algo que sabia que tinha cura. Poderiam dizer isso até quando estivesse pronta para morrer, mas não! Nunca aceitaria tamanha bobagem!

Então, tentando tirar dos seus pensamentos aquela fala tão sombria, Gina se lembrou que tinha uma consulta daqui a meia hora.

Ela conseguiria.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Olá pessoas!

Tudo bem com vocês? A espertalhona aqui ta demorando para mandar caps novos. A culpa é minha, na verdade, a culpa é pelo fato de... eu não sou nada organizada...

Bom, vamos colocar as atenções no cap.

Primeira música em um capitulo. Taking over me do Evanescence. Não estou tão fã de Evanescece. Porque já enjoou um bocado.

E agora vou falar de alguns personagens que tiveram uma participação especial nesse cap:

Atwood- é o Ryan de The O.C( é.. aquele loiro que sempre fica com a boca aberta XD), não vou falar nada dele porque ele não é nada importante na trama.

Seth Cohen- outro de The O.C, esse também não tem participação ativa. Mas é uma gracinha XD.

Abby Lockart- é de E.R, eu, mesmo não querendo ser médica, eu gosto bastante desse seriado (o purgatório é o nosso E.R ��). E Abby é a pessoa perfeita para Carter e ponto final.

Caleb- Caleb Nichool de The O.C, é o mesmo chato, igualzinho o seriado.

Já apresentei, e como puderam perceber eu não tenho inspiração para criar nomes de personagem então vou pegando de seriados...

Agora vamos parar com essa nhenhenhe e agradecer!

Agradeço:

**Annah Lennox:** Eu sei que o Harry vai deixar muita gente estressada (principalmente eu... hehe), já o Draco nessa fic. Nossa ele realmente aprendeu muito nessa vida. Beijos e review!

**miaka:** não sei se ele vai ficar triste quando souber... mas quem sabe? Eu não posso dizer nada. Além do que, o Harry não apareceu nesse cap não é? Eles vão demorar um poquinho para se envolverem, mas logo, logo eles já estarão se reencontrando de novo! Beijos e review.

**Ronnie Weezhy:** Obrigada pela review! Aqui está mais um pouquinho! Beijos e review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** vamos ver se ele sofre... minhas leitoras só querem que ele se ferre, gente, ele antes não era insensível... até que... vixi, não posso dizer mais nada! Beijos e review!

**G.W.M:** aqui está mais um cap, espero e muito que você esteja gostando! Beijos e review pelo amor de Deus!

**analisebelice:** ele não é idiota... é só um pouco insensível... Quero review! Beijos.

**Dynha Black:** Eu sei que a Gina combina com o Draco! Eu não sou contra H/G mais prefiro bem mais D/G... e o Harry foge do normal... beijos e review.

**Duda Amaral:** não se desespere... eu dei muita risada com a sua review! A action demora mais não tarda! Beijos e review!

Só isso pessoas! Espero no mínimo... ver que a fic já está com 42 reviews!

São apenas 6 reviews amores!

Então não demore em apertar o botãozinho roxo XD!

Beijos

Anaisa


	4. E eles se encontram

**Cap 4: E eles se encontram...**

Harry deitado, escutando uma leve música, estava pensando na vida.

Na sua vida.

A sua vida estava parecendo aquelas novelas trouxas que o mocinho sempre é: rico, bonito e um vagabundo.

E Harry era tudo isso e mais alguma coisa.

Ele não poderia ser considerado um mocinho, afinal, nenhum mocinho destrói a vida de uma mulher só porque ela estava doente.

Ao ver novamente os pensamentos em Gina Weasley, o moreno fecha os olhos, sacode a cabeça e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Não adianta se sentir culpado, Harry. Acabou! Não estava dando mais certo! E você também não quer perder mais alguma pessoa que você tem algum vínculo ou quer?"

Harry, querido? O que você está pensando?-disse Marissa Cooper de longe. Ela estava trajando uma minúscula camisola. Aproximou-se do moreno e se aconchegou no seu colo. Harry respondeu monossilabicamente.

"Em nada."

Aquela era a sua segunda "namorada" em apenas uma semana.

E ela não duraria mais do que dois dias.

* * *

Estava cansada de receber "nãos" estava cansada de escutar que ela morreria.

Estava tão cansada que cometeu a maior loucura possível!

Já sem nenhuma esperanças, ela marcou uma consulta com...

DRACO MALFOY!

Não, ela deveria estar em transe quando resolveu se consultar com ele...

Mas já sabia qual seria a resposta dele. Ele não a aceitaria, a insultaria e diria que ela iria para o inferno.

Mas seu pai tanto insistiu que ela fosse à consulta, que resolveu ceder.

A esperança novamente retornaria em Gina Weasley?

* * *

Ao ver que estava livre do purgatório por pelo menos cinco dias, Draco se sentiu mais feliz. Estava tão feliz que ao passar por Rachel Green, ele a cumprimentou educadamente, não disse nada sobre o tamanho do seu consultório (era minúsculo demais para um médico tão competente como Draco). A secretária ficou tão espantada que não percebeu que uma jovem ruiva tentava de todas as maneiras chamar a sua atenção. Só pôde dar existência da moça quando ela, sem pestanejar, deu-lhe um forte beliscão no braço. Rachel pulou de susto e disse:

"O que a senhorita quer?"-a secretária tentou de algum modo ser o mais educada possível, mas aquele beliscão doera por demais!

"Tenho uma consulta marcada com o Doutor Draco Malfoy"-disse Gina, tentando não perder a paciência com a loira que estava sentada a sua frente. Não pediria desculpas para alguém tão distraída.

"Seu nome, por favor."disse Rachel.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."-disse Gina com desagrado. Sua mãe devia estar tão bêbada ao achar esse nome bonito!

"Perdão? Como é mesmo o seu nome?"-disse Rachel. Agora ela se "vingaria" dessa mulher. A faria repetir milhões de vezes esse estranho e bizarro nome.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. O Doutor Malfoy est�?"-disse Gina sem pestanejar. Sabia o que aquela mulher queria. Burra! Por que tinha que ter beliscado essa loira doida?

"Ah, ele está sim, mas antes eu tenho que anotar o seu nome.Por favor, repita e se possível soletre."-disse Rachel se divertindo cada vez mais.

"Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginevra se escreve: G-I-N-E-V-R-A, Molly se escreve: M-O-L-L-Y e, por ultimo, Weasley se escreve; W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, por acaso eu teria que repetir novamente?"-disse Gina sem nenhuma paciência.

Rachel apenas sorri e diz;

"Não, eu já tinha anotado mesmo."-e ao ver que a cara da ruiva não era das mais felizes, a secretária completou rapidamente –"Eu vou avisar que você já está aqui, senhorita".

E assim o seu pesadelo e sua salvação estavam apenas começando.

* * *

Lucio estava tendo aqueles sonhos novamente... aqueles sonhos que não queria, não poderia, não queria ter...

E, mesmo com todo aquele desespero. O desespero de pensar que estava morrendo, de pensar que não tinha mais nenhuma salvação, Lucio Malfoy acordou.

Acordou com um grito. Um grito que mesclava dor, tristeza e também muito, mais muito medo.

Armelina Graham que antes estava lendo um artigo tão interessante sobre a vida nada pessoal de Harry Potter, se sobressaltou.

Apenas uma pessoa gritava desse jeito. E quando ela gritava esse não era um bom sinal.

Deixando a revista de lado, correu até achar o leito onde Lucio dormia e, ao encontrá-lo naquele estado tão deplorável, apenas sussurrou doces palavras. Estava certa que ele dormiria novamente.

Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Lucio começou a gritar novamente, gritava palavras desconhecidas em alguma língua morta, com certeza ele queria intimidar Armelina, mas não conseguiu. Sem pestanejar, Armelina Graham pegou sua varinha e disse um feitiço convocatório.

Mas se antes Lucio estava dizendo palavras desconhecidas, agora ele começou a balbuciar palavras que poderiam facilmente ser entendidas, ele começou a dizer:

"Por que não me entende! Por que não é paciente comigo? O que eu fiz..." e em seguida começou a chorar.

Mesmo assustada, apanhou a poção de dormir. E fez com que Lucio a tomasse.

Falaria com Draco o mais rápido possível.

* * *

"Seu canalha! O que você fez com a minha irmã?"-berrava Jorge.

A cena até seria normal, mas a pessoa que Jorge berrava era o todo poderoso do mundo bruxo, por puro instinto, agarrou o moreno pela gola das vestes e disse:

"Você conseguiu deixa-la em um estado pior, Potter. Rony nunca te perdoaria por isso".

"Você não é ele, Jorge! Você não saberia qual reação ele teria."-disse Harry com uma pontada de dor.

"Eu sei, sim! Pois ele também faria a mesma coisa que eu estou fazendo! A minha irmã está doente, Potter! E tudo que ela mais precisava era do seu apoio!".

"Eu não posso apoiá-la! Afinal, ela tem a vocês não é?"-disse Harry com calma.

"Ela tem, mas quando se trata de leucemia, Potter, todo o apoio é bem vindo."-disse Jorge o largando e saindo do circulo que formaram ao redor.

Harry ainda estava em choque.

* * *

"A senhorita pode entrar"-disse Rachel.

"Obrigada"-falou Gina e entrando no minúsculo consultório.

Se o consultório de Arnold Byrnes era apertado, o de Draco era simplesmente minúsculo. Só cabia duas cadeiras, uma mesa, mas pode ver uma outra sala onde provavelmente teria uma maca e aqueles objetos estranhos que os curandeiros utilizam.

Ao ver Draco Malfoy novamente, percebeu que ele não mudara quase nada! Os cabelos continuavam da mesma cor, loiros platinados, quase brancos, continuava um branqüelo como sempre (mas Gina não poderia dizer nada, afinal, ela não tinha uma cor diferente do loiro) e mesmo usando óculos, os seus olhos continuavam tendo o mesmo significado: frios e sem nenhum sentimento a vista.

Se lembrava daquele loiro aguado que vivia falando a todos os seu "amiguinhos" da Sonserina que os Weasley e todos da Grifinória não mereciam o respeito! Não mereciam ser tratados iguais por iguais. Se lembrava das respostas acidas para Rony e como sempre o seu irmão perdia a cabeça...

Draco estava atordoado com aquela mulher a sua frente! Aquela era Ginevra Molly Weasley? Aquela garotinha que vivia suspirando por Potter em todos os cantos? Mas aquela garotinha tinha crescido! E crescido muito! Tentando tirar esses sórdidos pensamentos, Draco só pôde pigarrear e dizer logo em seguida:

"-Weasley, é?"-e ao receber um simples aceno de cabeça ele continuou –"Eu me lembro de você, Weasley. A namoradinha do Potter não é?"-disse Draco, dando um pequeno sorriso irônico.

"Não, Malfoy. Eu não sou a namorada do Potter."-disse Gina secamente, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

"Mas algum dia foi. Qual é o seu problema? O que tem de errado em você?"-disse Draco, tirando os óculos e a analisando. Ela parecia muito saudável, só os seus olhos não tinham aquele brilho de felicidade.

"Eu... eu estou doente..."-disse Gina num sussurro.

"Jura, Weasley? O que será que você faria aqui, se não estivesse doente?"-disse Draco com sarcasmo, Gina apenas fitou o chão novamente, pode ver uma pequena lágrima escorrer dos seus olhos, Draco odiava aquilo, então ele disse com a voz mais doce possível – "O que você tem, Weasley?"

"Eu... eu tenho... leucemia, Malfoy. Uma leucemia,que a cada dia vem me matando."-disse Gina com toda dignidade. Ela olhava para o loiro como se ele estivesse pronto a despachá-la do pequeno consultório.

Surpreso o loiro apenas disse:

"Me dê os seus exames, Weasley. Eu acho que posso ajuda-la".

* * *

Harry sentado no pub e tomando o seu chá gelado (Londres conseguia ser muito quente no verão), só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Jorge:

"_Ela tem, mas quando se trata de leucemia, Potter, todo o apoio é bem vindo."._

Ele agora não sabia se, se culpava ou então culpava Gina.

Ainda pensando nisso, não se deu conta que Marissa Cooper já estava a sua frente, só quando ela o cutucou, foi que Harry percebeu que ela estava lá. Ela parecia feliz por demais. O moreno estranhou, nem teve tempo de perguntar pois ela foi logo dizendo:

"Harry, tenho novidades! Você finalmente conhecerá a minha mãe, Julie Cooper"-disse Marissa como se fosse uma ótima notícia.

"Mas, querida? Você não acha que é cedo demais?"-disse Harry depois de tossir inúmeras vezes. Sabia quem era Julie Cooper. E não poderia dizer que ela era uma pessoa... normal.

"Lógico que não! Você terá que conhecê-la não acha? Vá a minha casa hoje, às oito horas. Não se atrase, querido"-disse Marissa e antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, ela disse-"Eu tenho que ir! Vou comprar uma nova roupa agora".

Harry novamente estava atônito.

* * *

"Eu te ajudarei, Weasley."-disse Malfoy depois de analisar criteriosamente todos os exames que a ruiva tirara.

"Mas como? Como você me ajudar�?"-falou Gina surpresa. Não aquilo não era possível! Draco Malfoy a ajudaria? Mas como? Se em todos os curandeiros que fora todos a recusaram. Por que Draco Malfoy a aceitara? Não... devia ter algo errado!

"Você é jornalista não é, Weasley?"-disse Draco com bastante calma. Gina apenas assentiu, então logo ele continuou-" Então você deve ter pesquisado muitas coisas sobre essa doença não é?".

"Sim, pelo que pude entender eu tenho leucemia linfóide aguda, ou seja, eu tenho excesso de glóbulos brancos no sangue e na medula óssea, na caso da minha doença esses glóbulos não amadurecem e, por isso, se multiplicam, esses glóbulos em excesso se acumulam no tecido linfático e, por conseqüência, esses tecidos ficam inflamados e os glóbulos brancos acabam tomando o lugar de outros glóbulos"-disse Gina com calma.

Draco por sua vez, estava num misto de incredulidade e de pura satisfação. Ele só pôde bater palmas e dizer:

"Muito bem, Weasley. E me diga quais seriam os procedimentos num hospital trouxa?".

"A quimioterapia, mas em certos casos a radioterapia também, poderá ser utilizada,o transplante de medula óssea é uma boa alternativa."-respondeu Gina com calma. Era o primeiro entre sete médicos que consultara que a "aceitara", seria tão bom se essa pessoa não fosse Draco Malfoy...

"Maravilha. Bom, Weasley, você realmente tem sorte. O que eu estou tentando fazer a todo custo é conseguir uma autorização para tratar os pacientes que tem leucemia com procedimentos trouxas, mas para eliminar esses desconfortáveis sintomas da quimioterapia entrarão os procedimentos bruxos"-disse Malfoy explicando brevemente o que aconteceria. Gina sentiu novamente a felicidade no olhar, mas pôde perceber que Draco não estava nada feliz, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele disse-" O problema Weasley, é convencer os meus superiores".

"Malfoy, não me diga que você não conseguiu até agora..."-começou Gina... mais um balde de água fria que recebia. Num instante ela poderia até considerar Draco Malfoy como seu salvador, mas no outro...

"Não consegui, Weasley. Eu... eu preciso de uma... como que os trouxas dizem mesmo? É algo como 'cabaia'..."-disse Draco se alterando levemente.

E pela primeira vez em dias. Gina sorriu. Com o sorriso ela disse:

"Eu serei a sua cobaia, Malfoy".

**CONTINUA...**

N/A:Olá a todos!

Demorei e muito para postar! Peço desculpas, mas vocês não sabem como eu ando estressada nesses últimos dias... gente, não é desculpa esfarrapada, ao contrário, é a pura verdade. Os meus motivos:

1)Pc frescurento... Ele agora tem a frescura de.. do nada desligar (se não desliga.. ele trava). Já descobri o problema! Mas como o pc desligava sozinho.. eu perdi muitas cenas e novamente tive que reescrever).

2)Internet que não entra. O meu desespero é enorme por causa disso. Eu ligo na porcaria da directnet e o que ela me informa... que os problemas serão resolvidos em breve... que RAIVA!

3)Provas... sim, para a minha tristeza elas já começaram...

Mas voltando a atenção para o capitulo...

Sim, teve "O" encontro! Foi estranho? Diferente? Ou, para alguns, teve uma certa admiração do nosso loiro?

A Gina deu um show não é gente?

Mas vamos voltar para os personagens desse cap. Eles são:

Rachel Green: Sim, é a de Friends. Sou muito fã desse seriado! É muito hilário. E a Rachel... meu, eu não sei se eu admiro a Aniston ou se eu sinto inveja dela (afinal ter casado com o Brad Pitt...).

Marissa Cooper:Sim, gente, a chata da vez tem espaço aqui nessa fic... e adivinha o que ela é... sim! Ela também é a chata da vez! Eu odeio a Marissa porque ela finge ser algo que não é!

E, para a pedido de todos! Sim, Hary ficou perturbado!

E, só para terminar os meus comentários (e ir para os agradecimentos) o que vocês acharam da participação do Lucio? Estranha?

Agora vamos agradecer!

Agradeço (e muito) à:

**Anna Lennox:**Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Eu prometo ler o mais breve possível Por Amor. Essa fic é muito linda! Só para fazer propaganda: leiam TODAS as fics da Annah! Vale a pena! Bjs e espero review!

**Ana Felton:** Ai, meu Deus, agora que você vai querer o meu pescoço... eu demorei tanto dessa vez! Mas pelo menos teve o encontro dos dois não acha? Espero que esteja gostando e plis, review!

**Miaka:** é verdade, mas agora surgiu o Draco não é? Me diga o que tem achado! Beijos e review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** bom, justiça seja feita. Harry finalmente soube o que aconteceu com a nossa ruiva não é? Bom, já teve a consulta... Só quero saber agora o que você achou! Beijos e review!

**Ana Bya Potter:**Eles já se encontraram! E, só para saberem, houve pequenas modificações no diálogo dos dois (só ta um pouquinho diferente do trailer). Agora, eu espero review para saber o que você achou! Beijos.

**Ronnie Whezhy:**O Harry é um mal e idiota, mas como eu venho dizendo. Ele tem os seus motivos! Beijos e vê se comenta!

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Bom, não lhe posso garantir o final da fic (como sempre eu penso em um trágico e em outro feliz. Só não sei qual eu decido XD).E o encontro dos dois... Ah, que beleza já aconteceu!

**G.W.M:**Eu sou fã de E.R! Muito fã, mas tudo por causa da minha mãe que é médica! Eu não me conformo com o que aconteceu com a Abby e com o Carter... eu demorei para postar (será que eu irei para o purgatório?). Beijos e comenta!

**Dynha Black:** O Harry, provavelmente, vai ser chifrado. Só não digo com quem! Bjs e vê se comenta hein, Dynha!

**Dark-Bride:**Que bom que você gostou dos caps! E espero review! Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley:** eu venho demorando muito não é? Eu sei, gente. Mas vcs sabem os meus motivos! Bjs e review!

**Srta.** **Granger Potter:** a fic não é feliz, porque sempre vai existir alguém triste não acham? Eu amo The O.C (na verdade, eu amo o Seth XD). Espero review! Bjs.

**Duda Amaral:**A participação do Seth foi especial (fiquei em divida com o Adam Brody, afinal eu o matei em Em busca de um milagre) e ele ficou até um pouco parecido com o personagem mesmo não acha? Bom, ela não teve um piripaque, mas eles finalmente se encontraram!A terceira eu não posso comentar, mas o quanto que eu dou risada por causa disso... afff, não dá para escrever aqui! Aqui está o cap e o próximo virá (só não sei quando!). Beijos e review!

**Nessa Malfoy:**Te mandei um mail.E quem quiser que eu mande é só pedir na review!Agradeço novamente pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz!Espero que esteja gostando da fic! Bjs e review!

Bom de review é só!

Espero mais review (assim eu me animo para escrever!)

Bjs.

Anaisa


	5. E ele novamente aparece

**Capitulo 5: E ele novamente aparece**

**You had me, you lost me**

_Você me tinha,você me perdeu_

**You're wasted,you cost me**

_Você está acabado,está me dando despesas_

**I don't want you here messing with my mind**

_Não quero você por perto para me confundir_

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"-disse Gina, ao ver um Harry Potter com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Gina nem pensou duas vezes, foi logo fechando a porta na cara do seu ex-namorado, mas ele, como sempre fora bom nos reflexos, segurou a porta e disse:

"Eu realmente preciso falar com você, Gin".

E mesmo tendo um enorme conflito em seu coração. Gina o deixou entrar.

Só não sabia o que viria em seguida.

* * *

"Cleanwater. Eu achei uma cobaia!"-disse Malfoy eufórico.

"Malfoy... desista disso!"-disse Cleanwater do nada. Draco ficou olhando para ela com um enorme ponto de interrogação. Cleanwater, ainda segurando a xícara de ch�, apenas conseguiu dizer:

"Meus superiores não concordam com isso, Malfoy. Eles acham que a doença não tem cura e ponto final".

"Enquanto eles acharem isso, Cleanwater, mais pessoas poderão morrer. Eu já disse que achei uma pessoa que aceita ser a minha cobaia. Agora, só falta você conseguir uma audiência com os seus superiores"-disse Draco tentando fazer com que as coisas parecessem simples.

"Eu tentarei, Malfoy. Mas você sabe o quanto é complicado tudo isso?"-disse Cleanwater, parando de falar para beber um pouco do chá. "Não é só com os meus superiores, Malfoy, que você irá enfrentar.".

"Você acha que eu não consigo?"-disse Draco, sorrindo como antigamente. Um sorriso meio sedutor, meio sarcástico. Cleanwater revirou os olhos e disse:

"Você pode conseguir. Se essa cobaia for uma pessoa muito importante."-disse, e antes que fosse até na metade do corredor. Draco respondeu:

"Gina Weasley, por acaso não é?"

"Gina...?"-disse a médica, os seus olhos ficaram perdidos por algum tempo, mas pôde escutar ao longe o que Draco dizia:

"Ela está com leucemia. Tem boas chances de viver".

"Eu conseguirei essa audiência o mais rápido possível, Malfoy"-disse Cleanwater, saindo logo em seguida.

Draco apenas sorriu.

Sua primeira vitória.

* * *

"Eu realmente sinto a sua falta, Gina."-disse Harry. Ele estava em pé e olhava, de propósito para os olhos castanhos à sua frente, a ruiva tentava de todas as maneiras desviar o olhar. Mas quando se olha para a pessoa que você amou por tanto tempo, essa simples atitude é uma missão realmente impossível.

Mas então Gina se lembrou. Se lembrou dos últimos dias. De como fora difícil ser recusada por tantas pessoas. E tudo que precisava era dele. Somente dele.

**See I don't, know why, I liked you so much **

_Veja, eu não sei por que eu gostei tanto de você _

**I gave you all, of my trust **

_Eu te dei toda a minha confiança _

**I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain **

_Eu te disse que te amava, agora tudo está acabado _

**Ya put me through pain, I wanna let you know that I feel **

_Você me fez sofrer, eu quero deixar que você saiba como me sinto_

"Harry... eu, você me decepcionou muito. Você me fez sofrer, me fez chorar."-disse Gina com calma, com frieza, parecia que não era aquela garotinha. E pela primeira vez, Harry se culpou. Se culpou e muito.Ainda sentindo essa culpa ele disse:

"Eu te peço desculpas. Eu te peço perdão, Gina. Eu te peço que você me perdoa por tudo que eu fiz a você. Por todas as traições...".

"Traições?"-disse a ruiva. Harry percebeu o que dissera e ficara olhando para o nada.Gina continuou dizendo. "Traições? Então quer dizer que não é apenas aquelas mulheres que apareceram nos jornais depois que nos separamos? É isso, Harry? Poxa vê se me responda!".

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now **

_F...,o que eu disse, agora não significa m... nenhuma _

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out **

_F... os presentes também podem ser jogados fora _

**Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack **

_F,... todos os beijos, eles não significaram toda a verdade._

"É... Eu te traí, Gina. Eu te enganei por anos."-disse Harry abalado. Já sabia da reação de Gina. Provavelmente ela derramaria algumas lágrimas, depois tentaria bater nele e, por último, tudo voltaria ao normal. Isso era o que esperava.

"Por que? O que diabos eu fiz para você, Harry? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu sei que tem a ver com a Cho. Eu sei que tem a ver com o fato dela ter morrido. Harry, você podia ser o garoto que sobreviveu.Mas por causa desse status todo é que você se tornou o que você é agora! Uma pessoa sem sentimentos, uma pessoa que não se preocupa com ninguém. É isso que você é! Onde foi parar aquele Harry justo? Corajoso?"-disse Gina e não contendo mais as lágrimas deixou-as derramar.

Harry só olhava e, com a voz embargada, começou a dizer. Parecia estar mergulhado em lembranças. Os olhos verdes vidrados. A voz retumbante.

"Eu... aquele Harry morreu, Gin. Ele começou a morrer quando Sirius mergulhou naquele véu"-disse o moreno a voz amargurada.-"Ele morreu um pouco mais quando viu Rony morrendo nas mãos de Voldemort sem poder fazer nada"-agora a voz estava mais amargurada. Gina agora chorava muito.-"E quando me vi no enterro de Hermione, o antigo Harry se viu a beira da morte, mas ele só morreu quando Cho ,que estava grávida de quatro meses na época, foi brutalmente morta".

"Eu pensei que eu pudesse renascer esse antigo Harry..."-disse Gina com calma.

"Não, você não pode, Gina. Apenas eu poderia."-disse Harry. Estava alterado por demais. Gina se aproximou e lentamente o abraçou. Ela pôde escutar Harry murmurar:

"Eu te amo..."

"Nós agora temos caminhos diferentes, Harry."-disse Gina depois de se soltar do abraço do moreno. "Você deve continuar o seu. E o meu caminho está apenas começando".

**CONTINUA...**

_N/A: **SACANAGEM!**_

Essa pessoa aqui demora um tempão... e escreve minúsculas páginas no Word...

Não me culpem (mesmo eu sabendo que eu sou culpada XD), mas eu estou tendo uma semana horrível... É o pc a causa, mas as provas tem tomado boa parte do meu tempo e da minha inspiração!

**_Agora voltando para o cap_**

Se alguém ver... a minha review em Por causa pôde perceber que eu falei que o Draco ia conversar com o Lucio. E eu mudei de idéia. Achei que eu ia socar por demais o cap. Então saiu isso daí XD.

Agora quanto as músicas.

Escolhi uma que eu amo. Que é da **Joss Stone**-You had me (sou muito fã dela! A voz é perfeita.) E a outra que eu escutei semana passada (não escuto Jovem Pan não adianta) é de um carinha chamado **Eamon**-Fuck it.

Não é necessário escrever o que são aqueles f... e aquele m... né?

Me digam o que acharam do cap? Finalmente vocês podem entender o Harry melhor (tenho um amor pelos meus vilões!). Ele não é mal... só é um panaca XD.

Bom, vou responder as reviews!

Agradeço...

**_Anna Lennox:_**Oi Annah! Se você quiser matar o Harry vá em frente. Mas agora, vamos ter um pouco de consideração com o coitado né? Ele é atormentado gente!Bom, eu demorei... só espero não ter mais um dialogo com o Harry aqui na N/A heheh. Bjs e review!

**_Carol Malfoy Potter:_** Adorei os elogios! Eu também odeio a Marissa! Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs

**_Ronnie Weezhy:_ **Ta aqui a continuação! Beijos e review!

**_Tat:_**bom, o Rony não poderia bater nele... afinal, ele ta enterrado né?Ah, não fale mal do Lucio. Ele é o personagem que era vilão mais pirado, mas mesmo assim eu amo escrever as cenas dele! Bom, quanto a leucemia, eu não tive nenhum conhecido que teve, mas eu faço trabalho voluntário da ABOS que trata crianças com câncer. Comecei agora, então, é mais um motivo.Eu to amando esse trabalho! Bjs e review!

**_Miaka:_**espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjs e review!

**_Duda Amaral:_**Harry e Marissa... ah, não soa tão bem soa? Bom, não foi nesse cap que você descobre o que aconteceu com o Lucio, mas no próximo você saber�! Bjs e review!

**_Ana Bya Potter:_**Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs e review!

**_Dynha Black:_** Ai, Dynha mil desculpas... não tenho conseguido ler a sua fic! Perdão mesmo! Os personagens de seriado americano começaram porque eu não tinha inspiração para nomes. Mas percebi que dá para você aperfeiçoar o personagem com a fic. Por isso, que a Marissa é uma chata, a Rachel é pirada e o Seth é muito fofo! É isso! Bjs e review!

**_Ginny C. Malfoy:_** Bem que eu senti a sua falta nas reviews, hehehe. Já ta desculpada! Que bom que você gostou! E espero que tenha gostado desse! Bjs e review!

**_Nessa Malfoy:_** que bom que você gostou do cap! Fico realmente muito feliz! Estou novamente te mandando um mail. Bjs e review!

Acabou as reviews...

E espero mais!

Bjs

Anaisa

Ps.: Se vocês puderem façam o favor de ler **E tudo começou**, o trailer da minha primeira Tiago/ Lílian já está on! Ficaria muito feliz em receber uma review de vocês!


	6. Decepções

**Cap6: Decepções**

"Weasley! Por diabos, você está atrasada!"-disse um Draco Malfoy super estressado.Podia-se ver que Draco estava estressado pois os cabelos estavam estranhamente desalinhados e a roupa estava um tanto amassada.

E andando o mais depressa possível, vinha uma Gina Weasley também esbaforida. Usava, assim como Draco, as suas melhores vestes bruxas.

Chegando perto do loiro, Gina disse calmamente:

"Me desculpe, Malfoy, mas eu me atrasei um pouquinho...".

"Tudo bem, Weasley. Mas lembre-se. Nós precisamos disso."-disse Draco sério. E, pela milésima vez, mexendo nos cabelos, Gina já um tanto mais alterada disse:

"Por diabos, Malfoy! Quer parar de ficar mexendo no seu cabelo? Isso já ta me deixando tonta"

Mas Draco não teve tempo de responder, pois uma moça bem bonita aparece e diz:

"Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Weasley, por favor, entrem, o senhor Carter está a espera de vocês."

Quem sabe mais uma outra vitória não estava a caminho?

* * *

"Então é isso que você quer, Doutor Malfoy?"-perguntou John Carter sério. Gina e Draco estavam no espaçoso consultório do Doutor Carter. Um dos mais famosos curandeiros que já existiam. Um pouco mais velho que Draco (35 anos) ele conseguira um status enorme em toda a população bruxa: era um dos grandes do St. Mungus. Draco propositalmente o escolhera, afinal ele namorava há um bom tempo Abby Lockart e era o mais flexível dos grandes do St. Mungus.-"Não creio que será possível. Você pode ter achado essa descoberta, mas poucos bruxos iriam querer se tratar."

"Então eu sou a minoria, Doutor?"-disse Gina se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Ela estava com um péssimo humor. Estivera acordada por um bom tempo, estivera ansiosa para essa reunião e o que recebia era um "não" deslavado? E pior, em nenhuma das hipóteses, Draco lhe permitiu que abrisse a boca, quando estava prestes a falar, ele a interrompia.-"Por que se for isso, eu realmente preciso ser internada, pois não estou batendo bem com a cabeça".

"O que a senhorita está falando?"-disse Carter franzindo levemente a testa.

"Não me lembro de ter sido apresentada ao senhor"-disse Gina olhando feio para Draco, então estendendo a mão continuou-"Ginevra Molly Weasley, jornalista do Profeta Diário. Há um mês descobri que tenho leucemia linfóide aguda."

Aquilo fora um baque para Carter, ele olhava para a moça a sua frente penalizado. Era um misto de pena e incredulidade. Ele abaixou os olhos e disse:

"Sinto muito, é preferível que eu diga que não é possível, do que vocês serem humilhados pelos outros conselheiros.".

"Nós não seremos, Doutor Carter."-disse Gina e de supetão saiu do consultório.

* * *

"Droga! Será que ele é tão idiota de não perceber que pessoas irão morrer se esse tratamento não continuar?"-disse uma Gina estressada assim que chegou no consultório de Draco.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Weasley"-falou Draco calmo. Ele sabia que aquele atitude de Carter era bastante previsível. "Nós precisamos esfriar a cabeça e pensar numa maneira de conseguirmos o que queremos".

Mas Gina invés de se acalmar, fitou Draco com ódio. E começou a dizer com a voz aguda:

"E você? Não deixou eu falar nem um minuto! Eu tentava de todas as maneiras participar da conversa e você? Você me cortava sem nenhuma piedade, Draco Malfoy! Quer saber? Eu deveria voltar a trabalhar, pelo menos saberei que já fiz um bem. Deixei todos informados."-disse Gina com rispidez. Esperava ansiosamente uma resposta ácida do curandeiro, mas ele estava incrivelmente mais feliz. Parecia que o seu cérebro estava pensamento cada vez mais... Gina ainda irritada disse de supetão-"E aí? Você não vai dizer nada, não? Ah, Malfoy não tem graça eu tentando..."

"Você acabou de dizer uma verdade, Weasley."-falou Draco lentamente.

"Ainda bem que você percebeu. Pois eu acabei de dizer que você é um idiota!"

"Não foi isso que você disse, Weasley"-falou Draco uma ponta de irritação aparecendo. "Você disse que a sua função é deixar todos informados não é?"

Gina apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Estava entendendo o que Malfoy estava tentando traduzir...

"Como é essa a sua missão. Você bem que podia voltar a escrever não é?"-disse Draco esperançoso, mas Gina não estava tão atenta como ele esperava.

"Eu estou de licença, Malfoy. Vou ficar um bom tempo sem entrevistar alguém. Mas eu conheço uma pessoa que adoraria ter uma entrevista comigo."-disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. Sem nem pensar, saiu às pressas do consultório do loiro.

* * *

"O que você disse, Armelina?"-disse Draco incrédulo. Armelina com toda a paciência do mundo tornou a dizer:

"Ele falou, Draco. Ele falou o seguinte"-falou a enfermeira enquanto procurava a ficha de Lucio Malfoy, quando enfim a achou leu em voz alta-"Lucio Malfoy falou: Por que não me entende! Por que não é paciente comigo? O que eu fiz..."

"Eu... quando ele disse isso, Armelina?"-falou Draco, ele parecia mais triste do que o normal.

"Há uma semana atrás"-disse Armelina e ao ver a expressão de Draco, como se ele dissesse: por que você não me falou? Armelina logo emendou-"Eu não te encontrei em lugar algum, Draco."

"Não tem problema. Eu quero falar com ele. Acho que nesse horário ele não está dormindo não é?"

"Não. Você conhece o lugar né? Pode ir."-disse Armelina com pesar.

Pesar, algumas pessoas sentiam isso ao saber do fim que teve Lucio Malfoy. Outras pessoas achavam que isso era pouco. Afinal, ele matou tantas pessoas não é?

Mas muitas pessoas não sabiam que ele estava lá. No St. Mungus poucas pessoas sabiam que existiam dois Malfoy's. Um estava internado, já o outro trabalhava lá...

Draco andava com calma. Sentia que o seu pai voltava a falar de novo.

Lucio assim que foi internado no St. Mungus ainda falava. Falava pouco, não dizia respostas atravessadas, mas pelo menos respondia monossilabicamente. Apenas com Draco ele dava respostas curtas e diretas. Mas depois de algum tempo, ele simplesmente se calou. Nunca mais ninguém escutou a voz dele...

Aproximou-se calmamente do leito onde seu pai vivia. Aquilo agora era o mundo de Lucio. Abriu calmamente as cortinas e se assustou com o que viu.

Lucio tampouco estava deitado como das ultimas vezes que visitava o pai. Estava sentado. Os cabelos agora brancos estavam completamente despenteados. Estava com uma expressão cadavérica. Olhava para Draco e novamente balbuciou as mesmas palavras...

"Por que não me entende! Por que não é paciente comigo? O que eu fiz..."

Mas diferente da primeira vez, Lucio dissera com lágrimas nos olhos, aqueles mesmos olhos cinzentos que foram algum dia frios, estavam tristes... cada vez mais tristes.

Draco assustado não respondeu. Apenas segurou a mão de seu pai e disse calmamente:

"Está tudo bem agora. Você não tem o que se preocupar."

E Lucio novamente voltou a dizer as mesmas palavras... sempre voltava na mesma frase...

Vendo que não conseguiria conversar com seu pai, Draco soltou-lhe a mão, lhe beijou a testa e simplesmente saiu.

Não pode ver que aquele homem que era o seu pai chorou.

* * *

"Gina? Por que você quer que eu a entreviste?"-disse Rory Gilmore.

"Por que o que eu tenho que te contar é uma coisa importantíssima! E se você quer realmente subir na vida, Gilmore, essa é a melhor hora"-disse Gina com astúcia. Vendo que a mulher a sua frente estava pensativa logo concluiu que ela aceitara entrevista-la. Então continuou-"Pegue a sua pena e vamos para a cozinha".

**CONTINUA**

N/a: Olá pessoas que ainda lêem essa fic!

Bom, só posso pedir mil vezes desculpas pois eu sei que o capitulo não foi aquela coisa e muito menos que eu... demorei muito!

Mas esse cap foi importante não acham?

Apresento a vocês John Carter (é o médico de E.R que deu um pé na bunda da Abby!), ele aqui aparece como um famoso médico e ele também namora a Abby (eu sou fanática por Carby não adianta!).

Bom, o que acharam do encontro do Lucio com o Draco? Eu achei tão triste gente...

E o que a Gina está fazendo? Ih, esqueci de apresentar Rory Gilmore (é... a de Gilmore Girls!), ela é jornalista e...

Ops, não posso dizer mais nada!

Bom, agora vou agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou review!

**Anna Lennox:** eu senti muito a sua falta! Eu fiquei muito feliz depois em ver a sua review! Espero que o seu pc esteja bom agora! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley:** Li as suas duas reviews! Adorei amiga! Bom espero que esteja gostando! Bjs e review!

**Dark-Bride:**Ainda bem que alguém falou dessa novela! Gente, só algumas coisinhas, se vocês não sabem a fic não tem nada a ver com a novela Laços de Família, eu nem percebi que a mulher também tinha leucemia até que a minha mãe falou: nossa você ta escrevendo a sua historia como o Manuel Carlos! Não... nada contra a novela, mas a fic NÃO tem nada a ver! E mais uma coisinha: garanto que ela perde os cabelos!Dado o recado, aqui está o cap! Espero a sua próxima review!

**Dynha Black:** Eu li a sua fic!Tá muito legal (agora eu to acompanhando certinho!), e cá entre nós Draco e Gina é bem melhor do Harry e Gina (fala baixinho para não ter que encarar depois o Potter de novo!). É isso! Espero reviews! Bjs.

**chaotickitten**: Lógico que eu me lembro de você! E já ta perdoada moça! Você também é muito importante viu?Ainda não tem muitas actions mas logo, logo ter�! Bjs e review!

**Fefs Malfoy**:ainda não consegui ler a sua fic, sinto muito! E bom, realmente fico muito feliz em ver que você está gostando!Ainda não posso dizer o final (muita gente não vai gostar...). Mas é só isso! Bjs e volte sempre!

**Ginny C. Malfoy:** O final do Harry vai ser demais (é... não revelo mais nada!), agora se você quer saber, ele já ta perdido no quarto livro (ver o Cedrico morrendo foi duro). Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs e review!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** bom não sou médica nem enfermeira (na verdade nem passei do ensino fundamental XD), bom, pesquisar é sempre bom né? Mas como venho dizendo eu faço trabalho na ABOS (Associação Beneficente Oncólogica de Sorocaba), então já ajuda também né? Fico muito eliz em receber a sua review e espero outras! Bjs.

**Duda Amaral:**hahahhaha, amei a sua review (como sempre né?) é verdade, a Cho não merece piedade! Ela é chata, muito chata! Aqui está atualização (atrasada!). Bjs!

**Carol malfoy potter:** que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Bjs.

**Ronnie Granger Weezhy**: é uma pena mesmo! Matei quase todo mundo nessa fic! Espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Ana Bya Potter**: caps a frente você vai entender por quê o Draco conseguiu essa reunião com o Carter.E, eu como sempre, defendo os meus vilões! O Potter é babaca, mas é um personagem legal de se escrever! Bjs e review!

**miaka**: bom, não posso revelar nada na sua review, já que nessa cabecinha tudo é possível! Espero a review! Bjs.

**Ana Felton**:não se mate por favor! Amei a sua review! Dei boas risadas na frente do pc (é, minha mãe acha que eu sou louca por causa disso!), agora que eu escutei novamente essa musica do Eamon eu até que gostei! Bom é isso! Bjs e review!

De review é só!

Quero a minha caixa de entrada cheia de Review Alert!

É isso!

Bjs

Anaisa


	7. Escândalo parte I

**Cap7.: Escândalo! (parte I)**

"Gina, eles vão me matar"-dizia Rory entre cada resposta da ruiva. Gina apenas revirava os olhos, mas quando Rory Gilmore disse a mesma frase pela décima vez, Gina disse com uma falsa calma:

"Você por acaso está fazendo algo errado? Não! Além do mais você está entrevistando a ex-namorada de Harry Potter. Já se ela acidentalmente disse que está doente e que essa doença é uma algo que todos consideram incurável e que só há um jeito que é por métodos trouxas, Rory querida, eles não vão te culpar, ao contrário vão adorar a sua entrevista! Você precisa do dinheiro e eu preciso de publicidade! Alô, vamos unir o útil com o agradável!"-falou Gina como se aquilo fosse algo fácil. Então calmamente disse-"Qual é a próxima pergunta, querida?"

"Por que não querem legalizar a quimioterapia e a radioterapia?"-perguntou Rory mais confiante.

"Ah, se eu também soubesse o motivo! Mas creio que..."-falava Gina com uma determinação enorme. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam.

Assim, com todos os detalhes, Gina Weasley prendia a atenção da repórter a sua frente.

* * *

E os dias se passaram cada vez mais rápido, mas para Harry era como se o tempo não tivesse mudado, como se o verão não estivesse acabando em tão pouco tempo. Logo o outono apareceria e Harry novamente estaria ficando velho.

Daqui a pouco todos o esqueceriam, nenhuma mulher adoraria sair com ele e ele estaria lá. Naquele apartamento olhando as folhas caindo das árvores e pensando o quanto estava velho e acabado.

Não! Ele não queria isso. Ele não queria viver daquela maneira. Ele queria uma família, queria uma mulher que pudesse amar e ainda por cima ser correspondido, ainda pensando nisso, resolveu que despacharia Marissa- afinal ela tinha uma mãe... qe pelo amor de Merlin- e tentaria novamente conquistar o seu amor.

_O seu verdadeiro amor._

Desde que voltara d'A toca, ele descobrira que a amava. Amava incondicionalmente. Amava ao ponto de perder a vida por ela!

Ah, se pudesse! Como queria ter a maldita doença que matava agora o seu amor! Como queria poder ser feliz novamente com ela. E tudo a culpa dele, por puro capricho a fizera tirar o filho de ambos. Por puro capricho a traía inúmeras vezes. Por puro capricho esquecera que ela tinha sentimentos...

Faria de tudo para reconquistá-la.

* * *

Draco já estava pronto, hoje enfrentaria novamente o purgatório quando viu uma coruja marrom na janela. Estranhando uma coruja aparecer às sete da manhã. Draco abriu a janela e permitiu que a coruja entrasse. Foi quando ela começou a piar que nem uma louca foi que Draco a reconheceu. Não a via desde que deixara Hogwarts.

Aquela era a coruja de Rony Weasley, lembrava-se do quanto caçoou dela. A coruja também lembrava-se dele, já que foi por causa de Draco que ela tinha uma pequena cicatriz no bico, ela se lembrava tão bem que só deu um único pio, deixou-o que tirasse o enorme embrulho que levava e depois saiu da janela.

Draco observava o embrulho. Primeiro leu a curta carta, no qual estava escrito:

"_Malfoy,_

_Bom, estou lhe mandando um jornal. Se você ainda não viu o que há de tão importante, não perca tempo! Leia o que eu marquei!_

_Acho Que assim conseguiremos!_

_Te vejo em breve_

_G.W."_

Mal contendo a curiosidade, Draco pegou o Profeta Diário e ao ver o que estava escrito pensou que fosse desmaiar ou morrer!

Na primeira página estava a foto de Gina sorrindo docemente para Draco e em cima, uma declaração dela como manchete:

"**EU TENHO LEUCEMIA E NÃO CONSIGO POR CAUSA DA BUROCRACIA O TRATAMENTO ADEQUADO"**

_A jornalista Ginevra M. Weasley concede entrevista polêmica no qual você lerá em primeira mão!_

_Cheguei, diz Rory Gilmore, na casa da senhorita Weasley, às duas horas da tarde. Ela parecia muito abatida e disse que tinha um segredo que poucas pessoas sabiam... Continua na pagina:2,3 e 4. Pensei logo de fato que o motivo de tanta tristeza era o rompimento com Harry Potter. Depois de 8 anos de um namoro até considerado certinho demais, eles romperam sem explicações para a imprensa, mas agora você saberá o motivo._

_Sentadas na mesa da cozinha, começamos a nossa entrevista, que você acompanha em seguida._

_**P.F**- Gina, a pergunta que não quer calar: por que você rompeu com Harry Potter?_

_**G.W-**Bom, eu posso dizer que foram vários motivos. Descobri que ele me traiu muitas vezes durante o nosso namoro. Também digo que o fato de saber que Harry não queria filhos nos pôs diversas vezes em conflitos. É complicado duas pessoas, as vezes, com opiniões distintas seguirem um relacionamento. Há também uma outra causa que foi o estopim: a descoberta que eu tenho leucemia._

_**P.F-**Leucemia? Oh, sinto muito. Mas como você descobriu a doença?_

_**G.W-**Eu teria que fazer uma entrevista para o Profeta. Uma entrevista com Victor Krum, estava no meio da multidão, quando passei mal. Eu acabei desmaiando, então fui levada ao St. Mungus e descobriram que eu tinha leucemia._

_**P.F-**Foi muito difícil para você entender a gravidade da situação?_

_**G.W-** Não, já que eu nunca pensei que iria morrer. Eu pensava que deveria existir uma cura. Então, comecei a pesquisar. Afinal eu sou uma jornalista, não (risos)? Então, eu fui a luta. Marquei consultas com muitos curandeiros._

_**P.F-** E essas consultas? Como foram, o que disseram?_

_**G.W-** Foram horríveis, já que todos os médicos que eu consultei me disseram que eu ia morrer. Não, na verdade, apenas um médico me disse que poderia me ajudar. Nós, eu e esse médico, estamos lutando com todas as formas para fazer a quimioterapia, a radioterapia e o transplante de medula serem legalizados como tratamentos bruxos que poderão ajudar muitas pessoas._

_**P.F-** Poderia nos dizer o nome desse médico?_

_**G.W-**Lógico que sim! Ele se chama Draco Malfoy. E trabalha como curandeiro no St. Mungus._

_**P.F-** Mas é o mesmo Draco Malfoy comensal da morte?_

_**G.W-** Olha, ele pode ter sido um comensal, mas não há comensais da morte mais. Não há um Você-Sabe-Quem que é o líder. Não há mais nada disso.A gora, eu o vejo como um excelente curandeiro. Não quero mais falar do passado do Doutor Malfoy._

Draco não teve tempo de ler mais nenhuma parte, já que quando olhou para o relógio assustou-se. Se antes estava atrasado, agora estava bem mais.

Mas dessa vez ele estava bem mais feliz do que antes.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:** Ok, eu sei que está minúsculo, mas isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui escrever nessas duas loucas semanas.

Pode parecer uma puta desculpa esfarrapada, mas é a verdade.

Bom, vamos deixar de lado as minhas desculpas e falar do cap. E aí o que acharam? Harry querendo voltar com a Gina? Será que ele estaria feliz ao ler o que a nossa ruiva disse? E cá entre nós, a Gina tem muita coragem em assumir que teve um par de chifres na testa!

Espero as reviews de vocês e agora vou responder TODAS que eu recebi.

**Dynha Black:** Nossa, fico muito feliz ao saber que você não está brava comigo! Eu fiquei bastante preocupada com a outra fic XD. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs e review!

**Duda Amaral:** Ai, meu Deus, só você para pensar essas coisas com a bengala do Tio Lucio, mas ele não está batendo aquele troço estranho na cabeça não, pode ter certeza! A action ta demorando, mas não dá para colocar um puta beijo de cinema agora né? Então tenham paciência!A Gina já escreveu uma carta bonitinha para o Draco nesse cap né? A Rory participou mais um pouquinho desse cap! Espero que esteja gostando! Bjs.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito honrada em recebê-los! Beijos e review!

**Anna Lennox:** Mil desculpas Anna! Não tenho lido as suas fics (eu comecei a ler o cap novo de Por amor, mas não consegui terminar!), mas juro que nesse fim de semana eu leio!A parte do Lucio foi complicada de escrever, já que ele não é o mesmo de antes, não? Então espero que tenha gostado desse!E para a sua tristeza Harry apareceu de novo! Beijos e review!

**Tati Potter:**Eu juro que lerei as suas fics, mas ta difícil a coisa aqui, viu! Fico muito feliz ao receber esses elogios! Beijos e review!

**Gabi Malfoy:** Por que será que ninguém sentirá falta da Magueira Ambulante (a Cho)? Talvez por que ela seja uma MALA ambulante... mas voltando, eu amei receber a sua review! Espero receber outras! Bjs.

**Ana Bya Potter:** Bom, seria difícil o Lucio fingir né? Ele ta meio pancado é verdade, mas ele não ia mentir para dizer a mesma coisa milhões de vezes! Mas vai saber né? Cada louco com a sua doença... Bom, é isso! Bjs e review!

**miaka:** isso é verdade, a Gina é mais determinada do que o Draco. Na verdade, ela é teimosa né? Bom espero reviews!

**chaotickitten:** bom, aqui ficou mais explicado né? Espero que tenha gostado de um PEQUENO pedaço da entrevista (é, ainda não acabou não!). Bom, eu espero a sua review! Bjs.

Bom povo, espero chegar o 100 o mais rápido possível!

Por isso quero REVIEWS!

Bjs

Anaisa


	8. Escândalo! parteII

**Cap7.: Escândalo! (parte II)**

Ao passar em frente ao St. Mungus, Draco percebeu que havia um movimento enorme no hospital, pensando no motivo, estacionou calmamente o seu carro numa rua afastada e, mesmo se xingando por ter ignorado todas aquelas vagas bem mais próximas ao hospital, começou a andar. Olhava para o relógio tantas vezes que não percebeu que uma mulher loira o observava. Só pôde perceber tarde demais, pois a mulher o agarrou e disse:

"Draco Malfoy! Você é o MEU salvador!"

"Merlin! Quem é você?"-disse Draco assustadíssimo.

"Eu sou Phoebe Buffay! Você sabe quem é aquela pessoa que acabou entrando numa roubada por ter participado de um filme pornô trouxa?"

"Nunca escutei tamanha bobagem, senhorita Buffay."

"Ora, você por acaso não lê O Pasquim? O Pasquim!"-gritou a mulher, balançando os seus cabelos loiros escorridos e fazendo uma careta até assustadora.

"Não! Eu não leio!"

"Ah, bom para você então!"-disse Phoebe com uma cara feliz. Nem parecia a mesma de antes. "Sabia que O Pasquim vicia? Hein? Você sabia?"-falou Phoebe com a mesma histeria de antes.

"Não, escuta, eu estou atrasadíssimo! Então licença ta?"-falou Draco sem deixar a loira respirar. Assim caminhando mais apressado do que o normal, agradeceu a Merlin quando viu que estava no Purgatório.

* * *

Gina viu que não adiantaria ficar trancada em casa. Então, dizendo ao pai que precisava "tomar um ar", saiu de casa e foi direto ao Beco Diagonal.

Quando entrou no Caldeirão Furado, percebeu que as pessoas pararam para prestar atenção nela. Gina assustada disse em voz alta:

"Por Merlin. Continuem o que estavam fazendo!"

Mas as pessoa não obedeceram. Continuaram a observar Gina com afinco. Gina tentou ignorar e foi até o muro. Pegou a sua varinha e pôs a bater nos quadradinhos indicados.

Ao entrar no Beco Diagonal, pode ver que uma pessoa estava ali. A sua espera.

* * *

O Purgatório estava um inferno, literalmente. Houve uma pequena explosão numa botica, havia muitas pessoas cheias de queimaduras. Draco estava surtando, já que Adam Brody tentava ajudar, mas ele sempre pensava na pior das hipóteses.

Por fim, quando tudo estava mais calmo- até o loiro já que Abby o ensinara há tempos maneiras de relaxar- Draco resolveu que terminaria de ler o artigo. Escutara algumas pessoas no próprio purgatório dizendo que não queriam ser atendidas por Draco, mas ele apenas revirava os olhos e atendia com toda a calma do mundo.

Entrou na minúscula sala de descanso, sentou no sofá e abriu na página dois. Releu calmamente as perguntas e ao ver que a página ao lado estava com algumas fotos de Gina com o Cicatriz, Draco, com uma pontinha de decepção, virou a página. E ficou mais decepcionado ao ver que havia apenas um pequeno trecho na pagina quatro.

_**P.F-**Ok, mudaremos de assunto. Por que não querem legalizar a quimioterapia e radioterapia?_

**_G.W-_** _Ah, se eu também soubesse o motivo! Mas creio que os grandes curandeiros não achem que precisam gastar uma fortuna nesses tratamentos, mas eles fingem que não sabem que as pessoas do mundo bruxo, mesmo com poções e feitiços, são também vulneráveis a ter câncer. A pessoa não nasce e já sabe que terá leucemia e também ela toma um susto ao saber que existe um tratamento e ela não poderá se curar com esse mesmo tratamento. _

_**P.F-**O que você espera fazer para conseguir legalizar esse tipo de tratamento que só para enfatizar é um tratamento considerado caro?_

_**G.W-** Ah, meu bem, mesmo sendo caro, você com certeza não iria ficar de braços cruzados esperando a morte. Então, pedirei uma reunião com o Doutor Carter, já que nós nos encontramos uma vez e não foi nada agradável._

_**P.F-**Você acha que conseguirá essa nova reunião?_

_**G.W-**Eu espero que sim._

_**P.F-**E para terminar... O que você diria para aqueles que têm leucemia?E para aqueles que não acham que esse tratamento tem que ser legalizado?_

_**G.W-**Eu diria para aqueles que têm a doença, para não desistirem e para aqueles que não querem ver esse tratamento legalizado eu realmente espero que percebam o quão errados estão e que pensem:se uma pessoa que você ama tem essa doença você não iriam querer o melhor tratamento para ela?_

"Malfoy... Mulher, 32 anos, com fortes dores no abdômen. Maca número vinte."-disse Abby, ela estava um pouco mais seca que o normal, ele sabia que era por causa de Carter, mas ignorou o fato e saiu apressado da saleta.

* * *

"Gina..."-disse a voz, a pessoa sussurrava, dizia com a maior calma possível.

A ruiva nunca pensou que ele estaria tão sereno. Então com calma e receio respondeu:

"Harry. O que faz aqui?"

"Eu li a entrevista e sabia que você não ia ficar em casa esperando que as pessoas batessem na sua porta. Só acho que não devemos conversar aqui. Eu realmente preciso falar com você, se você puder claro"-falava Harry temeroso. A ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e disse:

"Vamos para a Casa de Chá"

E saiu andando na frente, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que ele a seguia.

* * *

Ao chegarem a Casa de Chá, novamente sentiu olhares vindos em sua direção, corou levemente, se sentou, Harry a sua frente começou a dizer:

"Como já disse eu li a sua entrevista, Gin."

"Eu sei que você leu. Eu sabia que você ia ler, já que você adorava ler um bom jornal, não?"-respondeu Gina, a voz dela não era fria, mas não era tão calorosa como antes.

"Eu, realmente fiquei espantado com o que você disse. Fiquei espantado ao ler tudo àquilo"-falou Harry como se confessasse.

"O que você esperava que eu faria, Harry?"-respondeu ríspida a ruiva. Ora, sabia que todos deveriam estar pensando nisso, aquela jovem se arriscara demais para dizer tudo o que pensa, mas não! Aquela era a vida dela e ninguém se metia!

**I've got a right to be wrong, my mistakes will make me strong**

_Eu conquistei o direito de ser errada,os meus erros farão-me forte_

**I'm stepping out into the great unknown**

_Estou avançando no grande desconhecido_

**I'm feeling wings though I've never flown**

_Estou a sentir asas embora eu nunca tenha voado_

**I've got a mind of my own**

_Eu tenho-me importado mais comigo mesma_

"Gina... não foi o que eu quis dizer."-falou Harry se desculpando.

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Você deve estar pensando: quem é essa mulher que está se arriscado? Quem ela pensa que é? Por que ela acha que desafiando essas pessoas tão poderosas ela terá o que quer? É isso que você pensa não é Harry? Eu sei que é isso!"-falou Gina, a voz estava um pouco mais alterada do que o normal. Ela, mentalmente, contou até dez e continuou-"Eu sei que não deveria ter dito sobre a sua vida, a minha vida pessoal, mas eu tinha que ter um ponto de partida para falar sobre a doença."-disse a voz bem mais elevada. O local inteiro parou, Gina pôde ver que algumas pessoas tentavam beber o chá e ao mesmo tempo olhar para ela, só que muitas acabavam engasgando...

"Eu não te culpo por isso, Gin"-falou Harry com calma, então para tentar descontrair disse num tom divertido.-"Mesmo por que isso agora não importa mais, já que fui xingado por três senhoras mesmo..."

Gina riu e então disse:

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. Mas pela primeira vez eu não tenho medo de estar errando."

**I'm flesh and blood to the bone, I'm not made of stone**

_Eu sou de carne, sangue e osso,não sou feita de pedra_

**Got a right to be wrong, so just leave me alone**

_Direito de ser errada,sendo assim, deixa-me sozinha_

**I've got a right to be wrong**

_Eu conquistei o direito de ser errada_

**I've been held down too long**

_Eu estive baixa por muito tempo_

**I've got to break free,** s**o I can finally breathe**

_Então eu finalmente respirei_

**I've got a right to be wrong**

_Eu conquistei o direito de errar_

**Got to sing my own song**

_Cantar minhas próprias canções_

**I might be singing out of key**

_Eu pude cantar fora do ritmo_

**But it sure feels good to me**

_Mas certo, é bom pra mim_

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: O cap demorou um pouquinho, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim assim né?

Bom, então vamos comentar cada parte.

A Phoebe apareceu! É gente, a Lisa Kudrow de Friends! Eu amo a Phoebe, aqui ela não teve o mérito dela, já que eu a botei numa enrascada horrível hein (tudo por que quem aprontou, no seriado mesmo, foi a Ursula a irmã gêmea dela)? Bom, eu sei que o trechinho que ela aparece não foi muito engraçado- as pessoas que amam o Draco como eu devem estar morrendo de inveja dela (se eu conseguisse agarra-lo...)

Gostaram do finalzinho da entrevista? Eu realmente espero que sim. Draco ficou decepcionado ou com ciúmes ao ver a Gina em fotos com o Harry? Bom, espero saber o que vocês acharam.

E a parte da Harry com a Gina? Ah, eu achei fofo gente, até a parte que ela tirou as palavras da boca do Harry (no bom sentido amores!).

Coloquei mais uma música! É de uma garota de apenas 18 anos, loirinha e com uma voz perfeita! Quem pensou na Joss Stone acertou! E essa música Right To Be Wrong é muito lindinha! Podem me mandar sugestões de músicas que vocês querem que apareçam na fic!

Agora vamos agradecer e responder a todas essas pessoas boazinhas que me mandaram review!

Lá vai:

**Dynha Black:** Bom, ainda é segredo com quem a Gina irá ficar! Algumas pessoas ficaram decepcionadas comigo... mas só por um tempinho, hehehe. Totalmente a favor do cap novo? Aqui está a parte II do cap!Espero que tenha gostado!

**Miri:** você odeiam tanto o Potter que eu até tenho pena dele... não, a Gina é demais! Ela é perfeita hein? Aqui está a segunda parte da entrevista... Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review!

**Duda Amaral:** Bom... um novo sentimento? Quem sabe? Pela parte do Draco já deu para perceber um pouquinho né? Como sempre amei a sua review! E tadinho do Harry, tudo bem que ele merece ser chifrado né? Mas aí é demais! Espero que a psicóloga tenha te ajudado! Bjs e review!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Bom, eu até escrevi um pouquinho mais, só que não ficou um cap tão longo. Bom... ta difícil eu acompanhar todas as fics que eu estou lendo, mas com certeza eu vou ler a sua fic! Espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley**: Que bom que você gostou Gi! Espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**:Fico tão feliz ao saber que você gostou! Bom, o Harry vai lutar por ela... mas será que ela vai ceder? Ahn, que grande mistério, hehehe. Obrigada pela review e espero as próximas!

**Annah Lennox**:Gente... o povo aqui ta meio dividido... O Harry sofre ou não? Por mim, ele não morre (é... já contei uma coisa importante), já que como sempre eu tenho amor pelos personagens malvados ou então que mancaram muito! Annah, agradeço e muito pelos elogios! Bjs e review!

**chaotickitten:**Falei com você pelo msn hoje...Espero que esteja melhor . Bom, eu também espero chegar a 100 logo (gente... falta só duas reviews!)Agradeço e muito todos os elogios... Faltou quantidade no cap e também foi um pecado ter feito vocês esperarem tanto tempo (agora a imaginação ta aparecendo de uma maneira sinistra... em um dia eu concluo o cap!). Espero a sua review! Bjs.

**miaka:** bom, Harry não ficou tão puto quando vocês esperavam né?E a Gina tem que ser determinada mesmo! Eu não poderia criar uma personagem mole né? Não ia ser tão envolvente como agora(já que ta todo mundo torcendo para ela se curar logo né?). Bom, como em toda fic D/G (salvo exceções), a action demora! Então peço paciência! Bjs e review!

**Ana Bya Potter:** eu sei que o cap ficou decepcionante! Mas agora as coisas estão melhorando hein? Espero que você não tenha lido tão rápido esse!Espero review! Bjs.

**Dark-Bride:**Aqui está o resto da entrevista! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review!

Bom, alguns outros recadinhos:

Para quem leu **Em busca de um milagre**, lembra da carta do Lucio, uma coisa meio bizarra que ele enxergou no ataque a Toca (se você não leu... ta esperando o que?Leia são só vinte caps!). É aquela fic Lucio/ Lílian que eu tenho prometido a vocês a tempos, mas agora ela saí!

Para quem está lendo **E tudo começou, **minha primeira fic Tiago/ Lílian, não se desesperem, cap novo saí assim que eu descobrir o gosto musical das patys da minha escola (é, vai ter música nessa fic! E você que boiou: ta esperando o que para ler essa fic?).

Eu quero reviews! Quero ter mais que 100 logo (principalmente agora que eu to mais empolgada!).

Opsssssssss (quase cai da cadeira)...

Invasão no meu pc...

_Do nada aparece uma pessoa de cabelos pretos espetados, magro, olhos verdes com óculos redondos. Bom, eu não me assustaria se ele não fosse um... espectro!_

_Eu (perplexa)- Harry? Quem foi a idiota, estúpida e besta que te matou?_

_Harry Potter olha bem para a minha cara e diz-É alguém que também usa óculos, está vestida com uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, calça jeans, meias e está pulando por que está escutando Killers! Ah, sim, essa pessoa tem a cara cheia de espinhas, porque come muito chocolate e se acha a GORDA!_

_Eu (pensando)-Interessante... Eu acho que já vi essa pessoa, Harry. Você por acaso tem o endereço dela? Ou o e-mail ou então o msn? Assim eu aproveito e a mato também._

_Harry(já impaciente)- Olha aqui, a anta que me matou se chama Anaisa! Você conhece? É aquela pessoa que me disse que a fic que ela estava escrevendo era D/G e, assim, eu não teria nenhuma chance com a Gina._

_Eu (caindo da cadeira)-Ah, mas é verdade né Harry? Olha só para você e olha para o Draco. Com certeza a Gina iria preferir um loiro,já que ele é lindo e super, super gostoso..._

_Draco Malfoy também invade o meu pc (só que ele está em carne e osso! Assim eu desmaio e ele começa a dizer)-Obrigado, amor! Ué o que aconteceu com ela? Bom, deixe para lá! Potter! A Gina é minha! Você nunca conseguirá pega-la!_

_Harry- Aí é que você se engana._

E eles ficam a noite toda discutindo e eu que nem uma idiota desmaiada no chão.

Ok, isso não foi nada engraçado, mas tava com vontade de escrever alguma coisinha tosca!

Bom, é isso pessoas!

Bjs e review!

Anaisa

Ps.: Republicando o cap, porque ele tava com erros horríveis que eu deixei passar! Ora, eu tava com sono XD


	9. Encontrando Carter

**Cap.8:Encontrando Carter**

As pessoas tampouco pararam de olhar, Gina estava se sentindo incomodada, mas ao chegar em casa é que viu que aquilo era... maravilhoso.

Ao ver que cinco corujas estavam a sua espera, Gina correu para ver o que tinha de tão importante. Arthur ao notar o movimento no andar térreo da casa, desceu lentamente as escadas e disse:

"Ah, elas estão aí! Não deixaram de maneira nenhuma que eu pegasse as cartas! Uma até me bicou, Gin."-falou seu pai.

Arthur, em seu íntimo, estava feliz. Sabia que Molly faria uma coisa dessa. Ah, como sentia falta da esposa. Ela era o contrário dele. Falava muito, gritava quando estava sendo contrariada e era super protetora. Arthur, na verdade, se tornara super protetor quando se vira vivo e sem a esposa. Nem é preciso dizer o quanto que o homem sofreu ao saber do destino da filha, mesmo sabendo que quem curaria era o filho do seu inimigo-aliás, sempre se perguntava, onde estaria Lucio Malfoy?- ele já sentia que a filha iria se curar.

Prestava atenção no modo que Gina pegava as cartas!As mãos ansiosas, os olhos correndo pela carta, tudo mostrava explicitamente a curiosidade da sua menina.

Assim que terminou de ler a primeira, Gina Weasley estava radiante!Arthur então com calma perguntou:

"O que aconteceu para você estar desse jeito, querida?"

"John Carter marcou outra reunião, papai! Preciso imediatamente ir para o St. Mungus! Tenho que avisar Draco!"

E num piscar de olhos, Gina Weasley não estava mais lá.

* * *

Entrou no chamado Purgatório. Aquilo era uma confusão danada! Foi até o balcão e disse para Seth Cohen.

"O Doutor Draco Malfoy se encontra?"-perguntou mesmo sabendo que era uma pergunta inútil já que todas as quartas o loira estava nesse lugar.

"Sim... quem é você?"-perguntou o futuro curandeiro, mas antes que Gina pudesse responder, uma mulher começa a berrar:

"Eu não sou o problema e sim a solução!"

"Senhora, tudo bem, você não é o problema..."-dizia Draco e ao ver Gina Weasley, ele se distraiu e, não vendo que a mulher segurava uma bandeja de metal, levou uma bordoada da mulher.

Draco cambaleou por alguns segundos, mas mesmo assim, uniu forças o suficiente para agarrar a mesma mulher, tirar a bandeja de prata da mão dela e pedir uma poção do sono.

Segurando o machucado, dizia para Abby Lockart que tudo estava bem, mas a mulher insistia em ver o que acontecera-naquele momento Abby não estava sendo fria com ele.

Depois de dizer cinco vezes que ele mesmo faria um curativo, foi que Abby o deixou em paz, então, virando-se para o balcão, pôde observar uma Gina Weasley ao mesmo tempo preocupada com ele e super feliz. Ela se adiantou e disse para Malfoy:

"Eu realmente precisava falar com você!"-disse Gina. Ela estava tão feliz que quase pulava de pura felicidade, mas se continha e disse para Malfoy.-"Onde podemos conversar sem que ninguém nos interrompa?"

"Venha, por aqui!"-respondeu Malfoy e andou em direção a minúscula sala de descanso, Gina o seguia.

* * *

Quando finalmente entraram, Malfoy se esqueceu por alguns segundos de Gina e foi em direção a máquina de café, pegando um copo cheio de café e vendo a ruiva olhando com curiosidade para ele, Draco Malfoy respondeu:

"Sabe, para nós mantermos em pé, é sempre bom tomarmos isso. Mesmo sendochá é o meu preferido..."

"Entendo."-disse Gina, achando um pouco estranho, mesmo assim, olhou bem para Draco e continuou-" Você não vai acreditar nisso."

"Nisso o que, Weasley?"-perguntou Draco.

"_Nisso!_"-falou Gina, mostrando a carta de John Carter.

Draco imediatamente pegou a carta de sua mão e começou a ler:

"_Cara senhorita Weasley,_

_Venho, através dessa carta, pedir as minhas humildes desculpas pelo o que eu disse na reunião em que estavam presentes você e o Doutor Malfoy._

_Reconsiderando a minha falta de tato, venho lhe comunicar que marquei uma nova reunião com a senhorita e com o senhor Malfoy. Será, se a senhorita concordar, no dia cinco de setembro, no mesmo horário da anterior._

_Sendo só._

_John Carter._

_Curandeiro Supremo do St. Mungus."_

A medida que Draco Malfoy lia o seu queixo ia caindo. Ao terminar de ler, Gina pôde finalmente ver que os olhos do médico brilhavam de pura felicidade, a ruiva sorriu e olhou bem nos olhos cinzas. Então, disse:

"Isso não é ótimo, Malfoy?"

"Não é ótimo, Weasley!"-retrucou o loiro e completou imediatamente-"É maravilhoso!"-e ao dizer isso, sorriu de um jeito que não parecia que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

Qual não foi a surpresa do loiro ao perceber que Gina vinha ao seu encontro, a surpresa aumentou ainda mais ao se ver abraçando Gina Weasley. Ele ainda atônito, só pôde sorrir ainda mais.

Quando Gina se soltou do abraço, ela estava levemente ruborizada, então disse:

"Malfoy, daqui a cinco dias, então. Não vamos nos atrasar e, por favor, se você estiver nervoso, não bagunce os seus cabelos."-e ao dizer isso, saiu correndo da saleta, deixando para trás um Draco Malfoy bobo e ao mesmo tempo já com saudades.

* * *

"Então, é isso que você acha certo, senhorita?"-disse Carter, a voz estava séria, mas se podia perceber que ele gostava da idéia.

"Isso, mesmo!"-respondeu Gina, ignorando os olhares de revolta de Draco Malfoy.

Hoje, estava acontecendo tudo ao contrário. Gina falava e Draco, não podendo dizer nada, apenas escutava.

Qual foi a surpresa ao se deparar com os olhos de John Carter o fitando, sendo que o mesmo disse:

"O Doutor acha que a idéia da senhorita Weasley é uma boa alternativa?"

"Claro que sim. Afinal, vocês pagarão todos os equipamentos necessários, mas isso, em longo prazo, terá um lucro, se assim posso dizer."-disse Draco com segurança.

"Mas o senhor acha que não terão medo dos procedimentos, já que, as poções aliadas, apenas diminuíram os desconfortos, ou seja, as pessoas terão náuseas, vômitos. Perderam os cabelos, se sentiram fracas."-explicava John Carter, mas Draco retrucou:

"Isso, poderá acontecer, lógico, mas só saberemos se eles terão medo, se nós tentarmos, Doutor Carter. Então, convém conseguirmos essa permissão, já que a cada dia, a senhorita Weasley, vai adoecendo cada vez mais."

E isso era verdade, Gina na reunião, teve momentos que parou de falar do nada, além de perceberem que a ruiva estava cada vez mais pálida e fraca.

"Bom, ainda não tenho respostas certas, mas farei de tudo para conseguirmos a autorização"-disse John Carter, como se encerasse a reunião. Assim, levantou-se da confortável cadeira, sendo seguido por Draco e Gina e, ao abrir a porta cordialmente, disse:

"Entrarei em contato com vocês em breve."

* * *

"Ele está do nosso lado, Malfoy"-falava Gina, sentada na cadeira do consultório do curandeiro.

"Eu sei que ele está"-disse Draco, um pouco mais seco do que o normal.

"Malfoy... você nunca fica feliz?"-perguntou Gina e ao ver a expressão assustada do curandeiro a sua frente completou. -"Sabe, você nunca sorri, nunca dá risada. Não, você ri, mas é um riso sarcástico. É uma cosa diferente, Malfoy. Você nunca parece estar satisfeito com algo, parece que sempre ta faltando algo".

"Não está faltando nada, Weasley"-disse Draco tentando ser mais agradável.

"Lógico que está faltando! Está faltando uma comemoração! É isso! Nós precisamos comemorar, Malfoy. Não, nós **temos** que comemorar!"-disse Gina eufórica.

Draco a olhava como se a mulher estivesse louca, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela começou a falar:

"Malfoy, você não entende! Essa reunião foi um grande marco das nossas vidas! Essa reunião é uma porta aberta para o nosso futuro! Então, isso merece uma comemoração."-explicava Gina, mas Draco não estava inteiramente convencido, então a mulher continuou-"Eu não aceito não, como resposta, Malfoy, além do mais você não parece que tem 32 anos e sim parece que é um cinquentão!".

"Que horas que eu tenho que te buscar?"-disse Draco totalmente convencido.

"Às oito horas. Você pode ir Via Flú se quiser"-disse Gina.

"Não, eu vou buscá-la de carro, você está cada vez mais doente, Weasley, não pode se esforçar muito."-e ao ver que a mulher ia dizer algo, ele emendou depressa-"Eu sei onde você mora".

"Ótimo! As oito então."-falou Gina, saindo do consultório.

Deixava para trás um Draco abobalhado e ao mesmo tempo "feliz".

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Oi gente!

Pela primeira vez na fic...

Eu gostei do cap XD.

Brincadeira, eu achei esse capitulo um pouco melhorzinho, porque eu coloquei um pouco de action né?

E aí? Gostaram?

Bom, vamos falar um pouco mais detalhadamente do cap:

John Carter está de volta! Na verdade, este cap é uma homenagem ao Carter já que depois de 11 temporadas, o Noah Wyle vai sair de E.R (ele vai sair por causa da Kem! Tem coisa pior do que isso? Fala sério!), então, esse cap foi a homenagem para ele, já que eu acabei fazendo uma pequena paródia de uma das cenas de E.R (não identificou? Não tem problema, é só me perguntar por review qual foi!).

Teve duas cenas de action! Eu achei tão fofo o abraço! E muito mais fofo o dialogo da cena final dos dois!

E agora? O que acontecerá (Anaisa malvada com milhões de idéias!).

Bom, eu vou agradecer a todos que me mandaram review e vou responder um por um!

**Ana Bya Potter:** Ai meu Deus, agora to jurada de morte! Brincadeira, como você já pode ver, teve action pequeninha, mas teve! Bom, espere os próximos capítulos! Bjs e review!

**Dynha Black:** Eu também amo Friends! A Phoebe ia me enforcar se eu não a colocasse na fic XD. Gente, ninguém ama o Potter... tadinho dele! Bjs e review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:**Aqui ta o "mais" espero que tenha gostado!Bjs.

**Miri:** A Gina deixa todo mundo orgulhoso dela... principalmente eu! Bom, o que a Gina vai falar para o Harry? Hum... nem eu sei direito, brincadeira. Não perde o próximo cap! Bjs.

**Annah Lennox:** Que bom que você gostou Annah! Espero que tenha gostado desse, já que o Harry não apareceu! Bjs e review.

**miaka:** realmente foi patético o Harry ter perseguido a Gina, mas quem sabe ele não se redimiu? Bom, espero que tenha gosatdo! Bjs e review!

**chaotickitten:**Eu amei a sua review! Eu ri tanto que acabei engasgando XD. A parte da invasão foi a melhor! Bom, eu realmente espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjs e review!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Que bom que você está gostando! E a parte da invasão, foi a coisa mais tosquinha (não, não ganha do que eu escrevo sobre as minhas amigas XD, mas isso é outra historia!). Bom é isso! Bjs e review!

Cheguei a 100!Será que eu tenho fogo para chegar a 150?

Eu realmente espero que sim!

Bjs

Anaisa


	10. Jantar

**Cap9:Jantar...**

"Sim? O que você gostaria?"-perguntou o senhor Weasley olhando de maneira austera o homem a sua frente.

"Eu, sou Draco Malfoy, se o senhor não percebe e vim buscar Gina Weasley."-disse Draco, como sempre seco.

"Ah, sim, vocês sairão juntos hoje, não?"-perguntou o senhor Weasley calmamente, depois de uma pausa forçada, ele disse.-"Escute, eu não quero ver a minha filhinha machucada! Ela já sofreu muito nas mãos do Potter e agora ela não sofrerá nas mãos de um Malfoy! Você me entendeu, senhor Malfoy? Ouça, a Gina..."-falava, o dedo em riste, bem perto dos olhos cinzas de Draco, ele não percebeu que Gina estava bem atrás dele e que escutara tudo, então, a ruiva disse em alto e bom tom:

"Pai... Chega!"-disse Gina, o senhor Weasley tomou um baita susto ao ver que a filha estava atrás dele, susto maior foi o de Draco que olhava para Gina de queixo caído.

A ruiva estava maravilhosa! Os cabelos ruivos estavam agora com cachinhos, Gina usava um vestido preto, básico, a maquiagem era leve, quem não a conhecia, ou não sabia a sua história, nunca poderia dizer que ela estava tão doente...

"Então, Malfoy? Vamos?"-perguntou a ruiva, abrindo a porta.

* * *

"Malfoy, nós vamos aonde?"-perguntava Gina sentada confortavelmente no carro, tocava uma música particularmente agitada demais, ela então teve uma idéia.-"Malfoy, o que você acha se nós fossemos a uma boate? A gente poderia dançar e ..."-mas antes que pudesse terminar, Draco parou o carro, olhou bem para Gina e disse:

"Weasley, eu combinei que eu ia te levar para jantar! E é isso o que eu vou fazer! Ou seja, nada de comemorações animadas demais!"

"Você não disse que ia me levar para jantar. Na verdade, eu disse que nós precisávamos comemorar! Malfoy, por Merlin, vamos esquecer que você é um curandeiro e que eu sou a cobaia que a cada dia está morrendo! Vamos mandar tudo à merda!"-falou Gina super animada.

"A o quê?"-disse Draco surpreso, ele olhava para Gina com censura no olhar. A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

"A merda, Malfoy! Vamos mandar tudo à merda! Credo, Malfoy, você não é um velho gá-gá! Você é só um ano mais velho do que eu! E já está sendo uma pessoa super ranzinza! É assim que você pensa em acabar a sua vida? Pensando que você viveu uma vida vazia? Se é assim que você quer, você me deixa aqui que eu vou embora agora! Se não, vamos logo achar uma boate!"-dizia Gina.

"Eu não vou te deixar aqui, Weasley!"-disse Draco.-"Vamos combinar uma coisa ok? Hoje a gente vai à um restaurante e num outro dia, quem sabe, iremos a uma boate. Combinado?"

"Você promete tudo o que você falou?"-perguntou Gina.

Draco apenas assentiu, então, a ruiva sorriu e disse:

"Tudo bem. Iremos hoje ao restaurante que você tanto gosta, mas num próximo dia, você irá comigo à uma boate que eu escolher!".

"Combinado, Weasley. Então, vamos?".

"Vamos, lógico"-falou Gina animada.

* * *

O restaurante que Draco escolheu era bastante chique, Gina sorria, lembrando que anos atrás poderia se confundir com tanto talheres em volta do prato, mas ter namorado Harry Potter e ter sido obrigada a fazer aulas de etiqueta, a ajudava agora, pelo menos não passaria a maior vergonha ao se ver usando a faca de peixe sem maior necessidade.

Quando ambos se sentaram um silêncio incômodo surgiu no lugar, ambos não se fitavam, estavam entretidos por demais olhando o menu. Até que Gina, incomodada, disse:

"Malfoy, fala alguma coisa, pelo amor de Merlin!".

"Weasley... Não fale Merlin! Esse restaurante é trouxa."-disse o loiro com calma.E assim continuou-"O que você acha de pedirmos alguma coisa?"-sugeriu Draco, mas emendou logo em seguida-"Como seu médico não recomendaria que tomasse uma taça de vinho"-antes que Gina pudesse falar algo, ele disse-"Mas se eu falar para você, não tomar nada alcoólico você me abandona aqui não é, Weasley?"-retrucou o loiro olhando bem nos olhos chocolates, então, por fim, concluiu-"Vamos escolher uma boa garrafa".

"Malfoy... você tem certeza que não está doente?"-comentou a ruiva, mas ao ver o olhar de Draco, algo que significava: é melhor você aceitar o que eu disse, senão vai ser pior, ela imediatamente desviou o assunto-"Qual vinho você vai escolher? Sabe, eu prefiro vinho tinto. Me acostumei com ele, já que Harry...".

E assim como Gina Weasley começou um assunto, logo em seguida esse mesmo assunto foi cancelado.

Draco a observava e disse:

"Eu acho bom pedirmos, eu não comi nada, sabe Weasley?".

"Tudo bem."-disse a ruiva.

* * *

Não podia acreditar no que via.

Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley sentados na mesma mesa sem se atracarem?

Como poderiam? Como podiam?

Harry estava paralisado, o seu amor estava jantando com Draco Malfoy, tudo bem que ele era o médico dela, mas jantarem juntos?

Onde estava a ética do curandeiro?

O ciúme invadia Harry, a sua companhia não entendia o motivo, mas percebia que era bem grave, então, a bela moça que estava sentada ao lado de Harry deu logo uma desculpa clássica:

"Vou ao toalete".

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta, já que o moreno nem olhou para ela.

O que Harry Potter via num loiro aguado para não encará-la?

Percebendo que aquilo que vinham dizendo era verdade, a moça não deixou por menos, pegou a taça de vinho do moreno que até então, estava intocada e jogou na cara do mesmo.

Harry acordou! Ele olhava incrédulo para a mulher e disse:

"Summer? Por acaso você pirou?".

"Potter! Para de fingir! Como você pode? Ou melhor, como eu pude? Eu não percebi que você é..."-tentava dizer a mulher, mas palavras não saiam da sua boca, então ela disse-"Potter, você realmente não presta! NÃO PRESTA! Eu troquei o Cohen por você! Como eu pude? Sabe, se você quer ser isso daí, tudo bem, mas não mulheres se você prefere homens!"-perguntava a mulher já histérica, saindo o mais rápido possível do restaurante.

Só não percebeu que duas pessoas encaravam surpresas, a primeira era Gina Weasley, ao se deparar com Harry Potter sendo humilhado e mesmo assim ainda a encarando em todos os momentos. A segunda era Draco Malfoy, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, ver Potter humilhado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, era sempre um ótimo espetáculo.

Potter merecia palmas.

* * *

"Gostou do jantar?"-perguntou Draco com calma, andavam no quarteirão do restaurante já que, ao verem a bela noite decidiram que um passeio faria bem.

Depois do pequeno incidente, eles continuaram com o mesmo assunto de antes:

A vitória que tiveram, mas agora ao esgotarem esse assunto, o silêncio dominava novamente, mas Draco empenhado em fazer a ruiva falar com ele, tentava começar tudo de novo.

"Ah, adorei, foi meio estranho reencontrá-lo, sabe?"-disse Gina, ela media as palavras, isso se podia perceber, Gina então, ao perceber que estavam perto duma praça, andou em direção a mesma e se sentou em um dos bancos que lá tinha.

"Mas vocês já se encontraram antes, não?"-perguntou o loiro, com (fingido) interesse, também se sentando.

"Ah, sim. Nós nos encontramos, mas não desse jeito. Foi meio esquisito, vê-lo acompanhado com outra pessoa, assim como deve ter sido esquisito me ver acompanhada com um Malfoy"-disse Gina.

"Foi tão estranho esse jantar, Weasley? Foi diferente, foi o quê?"-perguntava Draco, ele sentia que estava tenso.

"Foi ao mesmo tempo estranho, Malfoy, e divertido. Sabe, foi uma coisa que eu não sei explicar, já que eu nunca tinha me divertido como hoje. Eu nunca tinha conversado como eu conversei com você. Apenas quando tinham os jantares da família, mas agora que eles não existem mais..."-falava Gina com pesar, mas a ruiva se recompôs e disse-"Você nunca teve esses jantares, Malfoy? Você nunca sentiu que apenas uma refeição muda tudo? Traz-te uma felicidade instantânea?"-perguntava a ruiva.

"Weasley, Malfoys nunca foram feitos para se sentirem felizes, para se sentirem gratos com a vida, nunca foram criados para amar e muito menos para serem amados..."-disse Draco com convicção, ele depois de uma pausa, continuou.-"Meu pai dizia isso. A felicidade dele era a tragédia de outra pessoa. Eu me tornei o que meu pai era, Weasley. Eu me tornei isso, eu estou me tornando o que ele sempre quis que eu fosse. Uma pessoa que depois amargará na mais profunda solidão.".

"Você não estará só, Draco."-disse Gina-"Você, não percebe agora, mas é uma pessoa sociável. Você foi tão bacana comigo! Sabe, você não pode ser seu pai, já que quem faz o que quer da vida, é apenas você. Ou seja, se você não quer ter o mesmo destino dele, você tem que mudar o que você pensa, o jeito que você é."-falou Gina, elasentiu que o loiro a fitava do mesmojeito, decidiu ignorar dizendo-"Vamos embora, Malfoy. Já está ficando bastante frio".

"Vamos, Weasley. Eu te deixo em casa. Já sei o caminho mesmo..."-falou o loiro se levantando e como um elegante cavalheiro estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A:Olá pessoas!

Em primeiro, o que acharam desse cap?

Idiota? Babaca? Uma coisa nada a ver com a outra? A autora poderia ter melhorado? Ou então você achou que estava tão bonitinho?

Sério, não sei se vocês gostaram, mas espero que sim! Me empenhei e muito para fazer esse cap, passei por uma fase de o que eu faço agora, mas tudo se resolveu.

Desculpem o tamanho do cap.

Eu particularmente não gosto de caps longos, acho que desprende e muito a atenção do leitor, além dessa pessoa aqui não ter a mínima paciência para ler tudo de novo o que já tinha escrito, para assim não ter erros tão grotescos...

Gente, coloquei a Summer de The O.C, ela aparece pouco, mas ficou demais não, ela achando que o Harry estava olhando para o Draco... fala sério...

Bom, agora eu vou responder as reviews...

**Dessinha e Juh McGuiller:** Ai agradeço tanto os elogios! Fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando da fic! Eu demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, mas aqui está cap novinho! Bjs e review!

**Dark-Bride:** eu roubei cenas de E.R., como você sabe eu sou viciada nesseseriado (e viciadíssima em Carby!), espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs e review!

**Tati Potter:** Bom, vai ser difícil o Lucio voltar a ser o que ele era antes, por mim, ele não vai ser mal, só vai ser pancado mesmo XD, mas Lucio Malfoy vai revelar algumas coisinhas sobre o passado do Draco, isso vai ter sim!Magina... quanto maior a review, mais eu fico feliz! Beijos e review!

**chaotickitten:** A cena é aquela que o Draco leva uma bordoada na cabeça, é da última temporada essa cena, a última,a 11ª para mim ta sendo a pior temporada, já que ele sai e deixa eu e um monte de fãs de Carby (Carter e Abby) a verem navios, já que o feliz volta com a Makemba (e isso lá é nome XD?), lindinha, amei a intervenção! Eu apareci na review! Fiquei tão feliz ao ler isso! Evocê percebeu que Harry foi tachado de gay pela Summer né (de onde será que veio essa súbita inspiração? Será que foi da sua review?)?Bom, espero mais reviews desse tipo (eu me divirto hehe). Beijos e review.

**Dynha Black: **Bom para as pessoas do movimento eu odeio o Potter na fic Por Causa dessa doença, a cena do Potter sendo humilhado foi em homenagem a vocês! Gostaram? Eu achei bem divertido o Potter sendo levando a maior bronca da Summer, bom outra coisinha, E tudo começou... logo, logo vai ser atualizada!Bom é isso! Beijos e review.

**miaka:** bom, não teve dancinha, mas teve humilhação do Potter (o que foi bem mais bizarro!), bom, aqui deu para perceber que Gina além de ser meio dramática ela consegue ser divertida né? O que ela encheu o Draco no comecinho da cap né? Bom espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Ana Bya Potter:** Bom a action mais provocante não apareceu, já que a fic anda em passos de tartaruga XD, mas já dá para perceber que eles não são apenas paciente-curandeiro né? Ele ta começando a gostar dela (ou será que ele já gosta?) e ela finalmente mandou o Potter para escanteio (graças a Deus, ninguém merecia ver a Gin chorando pelos cantos né?). Espero que tenha "adodododododorararararadododo esse cap!". Beijos e review.

**Annah Lennox:** Ai, o Carter é lindo mesmo (suspira e quase caí da cadeira ao perceber que Luka Kovac está do meu lado e está pronto para brigar comigo), eu amo o Carter, mas amo muito o Kovac (e odeio a Sam XP), assim eu posso ser a Aby totalmente dividida na 8ª temporada hehehehhe(tem que parar de assistir E.R, ta me viciando!), bom eu tenho blog sim. Ta no meu profile e eu fiz um flog, quando você tiver on no msn eu te passo meu flog! Beijos Annah, espero que tenha se divertido com o cap e espero reviews!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:**Ah, ainda não tem romance, se vocês não percebem a metade das minhas fic demora séculos para ter romance, só que quando começa a ter, aí fica legal(a autora nem se achou!)! Bom, espero que esteja acompanhando! Bjs e review!

É só isso de review!

Espero chegar a 125 pelo menos (senão, nada de cap postado!).

Gente, é muito difícil apertar um botãozinho roxo e escrever um adorei (nha... isso é, se você adorou mesmo né? Se não adorou, tudo bem, eu não vejo problema ao ler um ODIEI hahaha).

Beijos gente!

Anaisa


	11. O fim de um começo

**Cap10:O fim de um começo.**

O jantar fora muito bom, Gina ainda pensava o quanto se divertira, ainda deitada, olhando para o teto, lembrava do carão que Harry passou. Até sentia pena do "herói", mas que fora estranho vê-lo acompanhado...

Não poderia dizer que o esquecera completamente, só que depois de tantas humilhações, de tantas verdades que só foram ditas depois de tanto tempo, o amor que sentia era trocado pela mágoa, pela frustração e pelo ódio.

Ódio... estranho falar do ódio, porque essa palavra sempre a fazia se lembrar dos Malfoy's, mas agora ela não sentia ódio de Draco, era uma coisa diferente, era como se fosse uma amizade, mas pensando bem, não era uma amizade, era algo mais forte.

Sentindo-se confusa com todos esses sentimentos, decidiu se levantar, já perdera o sono mesmo.

* * *

Acordara muito cedo, eram ainda seis e meia, Gina se lembrava que seu pai dormia até umas oito da manhã, já os gêmeos... Ah, esses acordavam sete horas para irem direto a loja.

Caminhando devagar, andou até a cozinha e começou a fazer um café da manhã decente.

Com a idéia de não fazer nenhum barulho para não acordar ninguém, Gina andava com calma até o fogo para esquentar a água, assim faria um pouco de chá, mas no meio do caminho viu uma enorme coruja em pé na cadeira, abafou o grito de surpresa, mas o bule acabou caindo com estrépito no chão-já que, ao abafar, colocou as duas mãos na boca.

E sentindo uma completa idiota e tendo xingado a coruja um milhão de vezes, pegou o bule do chão e com a varinha limpou a pequena bagunça que fizera, a coruja apenas a fitava com uma cara de censura. De imediato lembrou-se de Draco, até que ela olhou a coruja novamente e pensou:

"Ah, Merlin... Se foi Draco Malfoy que me mandou essa coruja a essa hora, eu o mato!".

Não o mataria, a coruja era de Carter. Mal pegou a carta na pata da coruja, a mesma saiu voando, demonstrando um longo sinal de impaciência.

Gina apenas bufou e, antes de ler, colocou o bule com água do fogão.

Sentou-se e começou a ler a carta do famoso curandeiro:

"_Cara senhorita Weasley,_

_Venho lhe comunicar, que uma audiência foi marcada, o debate será para a legalização da quimioterapia e também da radioterapia._

_Essa audiência será daqui a um mês, no dia 06 de outubro, às oito horas, no Ministério da Magia, no departamento de saúde._

_Sendo só._

_John Carter_

_Curandeiro Supremo do St., Mungus_

_Ps.:Já comuniquei com o Doutor Malfoy."_

Gina não sabia se chorava, se gritava ou se ria.

Ela conseguiria...

* * *

Draco não queria acordar, mas o despertador tocava com tanta intensidade que mesmo se o derrubasse nada adiantaria, já que o mesmo fora enfeitiçado para não quebrar tão facilmente.

Assim, acordado e sem paciência, foi para o banheiro. Escovou com tanta lentidão os dentes que pensava que dormiria a qualquer momento.

Não sabia por que iria ao consultório, já que dissera a Rachel para desmarcar todas as consultas que tinha (e não eram muitas!), então por que fora estúpido o bastante para acordar às sete da manhã?

Sentindo-se idiota,voltou para cama novamente.

Deitado, pensava no quão fora divertido jantar com A Weasley. Era verdade que Potter ajudara e estragara ao mesmo tempo.Era verdade também que não era ético jantar e se sentir atraído por uma paciente.

Atraído? Seria isso que sentia? Ou então sentia outra coisa? Será que era aquilo mesmo?

Mas uma simples atração faria tão mal assim? Implicaria no quê? Será que ele simplesmente devia parar de sentir essa atração?

Ele não sabia o que faria, ele não sabia no que pensar.

Ainda deitado, Draco Malfoy se assustou quando uma coruja bateu na sua janela, sabia que corujas não deveria visitá-lo, já que morava em um prédio trouxa.

A preguiça o deixava preso à cama, mas a curiosidade acabou vencendo. Saiu novamente da cama, abriu a janela e a coruja pode finalmente entrar.

Não reconhecendo a coruja, a sua curiosidade aumentava, abriu a carta que a mesma trazia.

Quase não acreditou.

* * *

**Um mês depois...**

A audiência começara e a sala onde todos estavam evidenciava a tensão. John Carter falava agora. Ele também estava tenso, olhava para os lados em busca de algum apoio. Finalmente o encontrou quando viu Abby Lockhart sorrir calmamente para ele.

"Confesso, que se antes não via nenhuma vantagem em aceitar esse tipo de procedimento, agora eu o vejo. A quimioterapia ajudará muitas pessoas."-dizia Carter ansioso.

"Mas haverá pessoas que morrerão."-retrucou o Doutor Robert Romano, um dos curandeiros supremos, o Doutor Romano era o único que estava totalmente cético que a quimioterapia não adiantaria em nada.-"O tratamento é caro demais, Doutor Carter, para desperdiçarmos dinheiro com pessoas que no final morrerão".

Tumulto! Gina Weasley olhava horrorizada para o curandeiro a sua frente, sentada na primeira fileira e ao lado de Draco Malfoy, só pode olhar e esperar que Carter retrucasse algo.

"Eu peço silêncio!"-disse o Doutor Stephen Connor, ele era o juiz, a única pessoa que deveria ser imparcial, mas não adiantou pedir, então Stephen, um pouco mais alterado, disse-"Encerro por aqui! Próxima chamada, dia 13 de outubro, no mesmo horário".

Gina estava pálida, estava cansada, mais uma semana a espera de um tratamento? Não, isso não era possível! Não poderiam deixa-la esperando por mais algum tempo.

Não agüentando mais, a ruiva explodiu:

"Como assim? Daqui a uma semana? O Doutor por acaso está louco?".

Parecia que o tempo havia parado, todos a olhavam, Carter e Romano estavam estupefatos, Draco não sabia o que fazer, ainda continuava sentado.

Já Connor que saía, parou por alguns momentos e virou para olhar Gina.

A ruiva desceu calmamente as escadas que a separavam do juiz, então continuou:

"O senhor sabe o que é viver com uma doença que dizem não ter cura? E que quando finalmente acham a cura, a mesma é recusada? Sabe o que é sofrer a cada dia que passa? Sabe o que é suportar esse terrível fardo? Sabe o que é consultar muitas médicos e esses recusarem acreditar na verdade? Sabe o que é pesquisar a doença a fundo para entende-la e depois ser enxotada de um consultório? Quer saber as respostas? O senhor não sabe! O senhor não sabe o quanto é difícil! O senhor não sabe o quanto é doloroso você ver todas essas manchas no meu corpo, eu encosto em alguma coisa e eu já fico com uma mancha roxa!"-dizia Gina mostrando as manchas que tinham no seu corpo.-"Eu estou cada vez mais doente! Eu sinto que eu vou morrer e percebo que a minha morte foi em vão"-falou Gina, as palavras ecoavam pela sua cabeça, sentia que todos a fitavam, abaixou o rosto e deixou que as lágrimas saíssem, só não deixou que os outros vissem as suas lágrimas.

Gina se surpreendeu quando o Doutor Stephen Connor levantou a sua cabeça, ele apenas disse:

"Agüente até o dia 13. Nós resolveremos isso de uma vez por todas."-e saiu calmamente.

* * *

"Você está bem?"-foi a única coisa que Draco perguntou, a ruiva continuara no mesmo lugar, agora com a cabeça erguida, não chorava mais, apenas olhava para o nada.

Draco não sabia o que fazer, a única coisa que queria era consolar a ruiva a sua frente.

Então, Draco a abraçou, Gina pareceu surpresa no inicio, mas retribuiu o abraço e disse:

"Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero ser curada! Eu preciso ser curada!"

"Você será!Eu te prometo!"-retrucou o loiro a soltando do abraço, ele segurou a mão de Gina e disse-"Eu prometo.".

Ela suspirou e disse:

"Então, eu acredito em você!"

Os dois se olhavam, Gina não conseguia se desprender desse olhar, não conseguia soltar a mão de Draco, não conseguia deixar de idolatrá-lo.

Idolatrá-lo pelo que fizera, pelo todo esse consolo, pelo carinho, pela ajuda...

Mas alguma coisa não estava certa, algum segredo que Draco tinha a incomodava muito.

Soltou da mão dele e começou a andar.

Os pensamentos mais malucos continuavam na sua cabeça.

Pensava que poderia morrer, pensava na vontade de continuar o tempo todo com Draco e pensava que estava ficando louca! Como poderia desejar ficar o tempo todo com ele?

Ainda mergulhada nesses pensamentos, não percebeu que Draco segurara a sua mão, não percebeu que as suas pernas já a levaram até o Átrio, não percebeu que já o abraçava novamente...

Os dois rostos agora se tocavam, os dois narizes já estavam próximos demais, Gina apenas conseguiu balbuciar:

"Malfoy... isso não é errado?"

"O errado, às vezes, Weasley é o melhor"-disse Draco, a beijando.

Que beijo era aquele?

Qual beijo poderia de alguma maneira desnortear alguém?

Que beijo poderia deixar as pernas bambas, o coração acelerado, as mãos molhadas de suor?

Que beijo poderia mostrar o desejo de uma maneira clara?

Que beijo poderia mostrar o amor?

Apenas um beijo apaixonado.

**FIM.**

N/A: Oie gente!

A fic acabou , é vocês podem não acreditar, mas decidi acaba-la desse jeito!

Explicações terão! Lógico que eu mostrarei o fim que eles terão!

Decidi terminar assim! Foi assim que terminou o trailer e é assim que termina a minha fic!

E aí? Gostaram? Acharam estranho? Fofo?

Gostaram de ver Robert Romano (é... ele é de E.R!), eu amei colocá-lo na fic, já que os produtores bestas o mataram (desde quando um helicóptero cai em cima de um médico? Só em E.R mesmo).

E o Stephen Connor é de Medical Investigation (que foi cancelada a segunda temporada! Que pena!).

Choraram quando a Gina explodiu (acho que só eu mesmo que chorei XD), eu chorei tanto quando decidi terminar desse jeito, mas depois analisei as coisas e percebi que:

1)É melhor eu terminar assim, já que eu tava muito sem inspiração.

2)A fic ficaria muito chata se mostrasse em todo o capitulo a Gina passando mal, perdendo o cabelo e vomitando XD. Mas no epílogo terá alguns trechos importantes!

3)Eu comecei outra fic Draco/ Gina! É totalmente diferente do que eu já escrevi.

Bom, esses são meus motivos...

Agora se vocês quiserem me matar ou então falar que esse final foi uma grande bosta, eu vou entender algum dia XD.

Espero as reviews e eu vou responder as reviews que eu recebi!

Lá vai então:

**Annah Lennox:** Bom, ta aqui o ultimo cap! O Harry não apareceu, mas acho que ele seria desnecessário né? Bom, espero que tenha gostado! Próxima fic é para você né? É isso! Bjs e review!

**Miri:** Ah, grande novidade o Harry ser imbecil né? E Draco nesse cap? Gostou? Espero review! Bjs.

**Mary Malfoy:**A action veio! Espero que tenha amado! Bjs e review!

**Taty M. Potter: **Nossa amei muito a sua review! Draco terá problemas com o sogrão! Tadinho dele! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review.

**Nathy Malfoy:** Bom, você esperou bastante por esse capitulo! Perdão! Bom é isso, espero que tenha gostado! Bjs.

**Franinha Malfoy:** Nossa, haja fôlego mesmo! Nem eu consigo ler tudo isso! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review!

**miaka: **espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review.

**DannyWMalfoy:**agradeço todos os seus elogios! Bjs e review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Bom, espero que tenha gostado! E teve uma action pequena né? Mas pelo menos teve! Bjs e review.

**Dynha Black:** Viva Draco e Gina! Sério, o Harry não apareceu, mas no próximo ele volta! Bjs e review!

**aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe:** Não atualizei tão rápido, mas espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou! Bjs e review!

As reviews acabaram!

Vou me despedindo!

Bom, eu espero reviews!

É isso povo!

Bjs!

Anaisa

Ps.: Já pedi desculpa por ter demorado tanto? Acho que não! Mas DESCULPEM essa pessoa aqui ta bom?


	12. Epílogo parteI

**Epílogo. (parte I)**

"_As coisas que nós passamos, a vida que nós levamos, o amor que temos, tudo é indestrutível, tudo é sólido demais para se tornar apenas uma lembrança, uma feliz lembrança"._

**Era impossível ignorar o que nós sentíamos, passamos por várias brigas, as discussões pareciam eternas...**

**Mas a doença nos ligava, por causa dessa doença eu acordei, acordei para enxergar uma traição que sempre esteve presente, acordei para ver que a minha vida não era perfeita, mas também percebi que poderia fazer a minha vida tomar o rumo que eu quisesse.**

**Qual o rumo que eu queria? Ah, por alguns momentos eu não sabia, e por outros eu NÃO queria saber, mas no meu íntimo, eu sabia que eu precisava descobrir.**

**Não vou dizer que em nenhum momento eu me arrependi, na verdade, cada escolha que eu fiz foi uma luta, um dilema...**

**

* * *

**

"Vamos, Gin!"-dizia Draco no ouvido da ruiva.-"Você tem que se animar".

"Como você pode pensar em ir numa boate?"-retrucava a ruiva-"Draco eu estou horrível! Eu estou com uma cara d enterro, não tenho mais cabelos, minhas unhas estão quebradas, não, me deixe aqui, deitada na minha cama, se você quiser ir, tudo bem, eu não vejo problema, mas eu..."-antes que ela pudesse continuar, Draco a beija e, já de pé, começa a dizer:

"Amanhã vai ser a última seção de quimio, você tem que se animar hoje, pois estará mais animada e perceberá que você poderá continuar a sua vida.".

Gina tampouco respondeu, mas depois de alguns minutos disse:

"Você não tem vergonha de mim?"-o loiro apenas franziu a testa e a ruiva continuou-"Você nunca teve vergonha? Isto é, eu estou careca, estou dez quilos mais magra, passo alguns dias confinada e enjoada..."

"Saiba que eu nunca tiver vergonha de você. Eu já tive raiva, quando a gente briga, medo, quando as primeiras seções de quimio começaram, frustração, quando eu pensei por alguns segundos que você não se salvaria, e eu sinto uma felicidade, que ganha de todos os outros sentimentos"-falava Draco, a segurança do loiro era algo realmente impressionante, então, ele apenas estendeu a sua mão para a ruiva e disse-"Levanta! Vai se arrumar".

* * *

**Amar alguém... quem poderia dizer que um Malfoy me amava?**

**Quem poderia dizer que um Malfoy confiava em mim?**

**E quem acreditava que eu retribuía esse amor?**

**Nem papai acreditou quando eu contei: namoraria e casaria com um Malfoy.**

**

* * *

"Você está louca!"-diziam Fred, Jorge e Arthur.**

"Não, eu não estou!"-retrucou a ruiva.

"Mas e o Harry?"-falou Fred-"Ele pode ter te traído, mas ele é bem melhor do que o Malfoy".

"Fred... por que VOCÊ não casa com ele?"-disse a ruiva com raiva.-"Você nem ao menos o conhece! Você não sabe o quanto que ele mudou... para pior!".

"Mas eu sei o quem é Draco Malfoy. Eu sei que ele pode te magoar, te machucar..."-falava Arthur tentando convencer a ruiva a sua frente.

"Só que você não sabe que essa mesma pessoa é a única que pode me salvar, já que é uma das únicas a acreditar que o câncer tem cura! E foi a única pessoa que lutou comigo para a legalização da quimio e da radioterapia! E nós conseguimos papai! E isso é tão maravilhoso..."-falava Gina emocionada.

* * *

**Quem poderia dizer que ela me amava? E quem acreditaria que uma pessoa com coração de gelo poderia amar?**

**Eu nunca acreditei em alma gêmea, mas será que ela era a minha? Será que eu poderia acreditar agora? E será que nós nos completamos como eu imagino?**

**Nunca saberia as respostas, se eu não tentasse, se eu não passasse a confiar nela.**

**E foi isso que fiz! Contei meus segredos, as minhas esperanças...**

**Contei também o que sempre pesou no duro coração de gelo.**

**

* * *

**

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?"-perguntava Gina com curiosidade.

"Porque eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa"-Draco disse enquanto abria calmamente a porta da enfermaria-"Olá Armelina! Como ele está?"-perguntou Draco para a mulher que desta vez estava medicando um paciente.

Armelina Graham virou-se para Draco, suspirou e disse:

"Continua na mesma, agora diz algumas coisas, mas continuam sem nenhum nexo, ou então diz em uma outra língua,uma vez eu deparei com ele falando em serêiaco."-falou Armelina, sorrindo sem graça, Draco então perguntou:

"Mas ele continua dizendo aquelas primeiras palavras?".

"Ah, sim!"-respondeu Armelina, finalmente reparara em Gina e disse-"Gina Weasley? Sou sua fã! Adora tanto você! Esse cabelo é seu mesmo ou...?"-mas antes que concluísse, Draco a interrompeu:

"Armelina, faça mil favores!"-disse revirando os olhos e pegando na mão da ruiva, ele disse-"Por aqui".

E a conduziu para um dos últimos leitos,Gina olhava com uma grande interrogação, ele puxou lentamente as cortinas de um dos leitos...

A ruiva abafou o grito! _"Então aquele era Lucio Malfoy?Aquele era o destino desse homem? Viver para sempre trancafiado numa enfermaria? Se perder nas suas loucuras?"._Estupefata, ela apenas murmurou:

"O que aconteceu com ele?".

"Não precisa falar tão baixo. Ele é medicado sempre"-falou Draco e olhando para o relógio, disse-"Daqui a 20 minutos, ele acordará".

"O que aconteceu a ele?"

"Você não percebe? Ele ficou louco, ele conversa em serêiaco com pessoas que pensa existir."-respondeu Draco, como se falasse com uma garotinha de cinco anos.

"Não, eu digo... como ele ficou assim?"-tornou a perguntar a ruiva e a mesma percebeu que Draco ficara distante, depois de alguns segundos ele respondeu:

"Ah, a culpa foi minha...Só minha!".

_**Flashback do Draco.**_

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"-disse Draco ao ver pessoas do Ministério saindo da as casa carregando os pertences da sua família.

"Eles pegaram quase tudo. Quase tudo"-disse Narcisa, a mulher estava extasiada, parecia que aquele era um pesadelo terrível demais para acreditarem.

"Como assim pegaram?"

"O Ministério tomou a seguinte decisão, Malfoy: os seus bens mais a Mansão são agora propriedades do Ministério da Magia"-falou Neville Longbottom.

"Fora! Vocês NÃO podem fazer isso!"-berrou Draco, frisando bem o 'não', quando um dos homens tentou pegar o quadro onde estava o trisavô de Draco, o mesmo já farto, pegou o homem pelo colarinho e disse-"Já falei para vocês saírem!Saiam agora!"-mas não o obedeceram, Draco olhava para Narcisa exasperado-"Você não vai fazer nada?"

"Não podemos fazer nada, não podemos... eles levam tudo! Roupas, sapatos... Não!As minhas jóias... eu preciso delas! Faça eles pararem... faça eles pararem"-dizia Narcisa enquanto subia as escadas, gritava as mesmas palavras.

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Gina apenas olhava assustada para o loiro. Os olhos de Draco estavam cada vez mais cinzas, mais frios.

A ruiva não sabendo o que fazer, apenas colocou a mão no ombro do loiro, Draco, assustado pelo toque, disse:

"Ela ficou tão louca quanto ele."-disse Draco apontando para Lucio que ainda dormia-"Mas ela enlouqueceu por causa do baque de se ver pobre, de não poder cometer tamanhas excentricidades, como comprar um vestido caríssimo e em um acesso de fúria rasga-lo..."

"Draco..."-falou Gina num tom que tentava consolar.-"Você não teve nenhuma culpa! Não teve!".

"Ah, eu tive! Eu tinha que arranjar um trabalho! Imagine Draco Malfoy trabalhando, trabalhando numa botica! Eu estava farto dos meus pais reclamarem, estava farto de ter que dividir um apartamento que eu havia comprado no intuito de sair logo de casa, o destino nos prega peças, Gina. Eu queria viver em um apartamento trouxa, sem a presença dos meus pais, e num passe de mágica, o único bem de valor que eles tinham era esse apartamento! Não tínhamos nada, não tínhamos nenhuma roupa decente, não tínhamos dinheiro..."-falava Draco amargurado.-"Eu agüentava tudo, agüentava a minha reclamar ao ler o Profeta Diário e ver aquelas mulheres da sociedade desfilando roupas caríssimas, agüentava meu pai retrucando que tínhamos pouco dinheiro e que a culpa era minha! Eu que tinha que conseguir dinheiro! Eu até deveria roubar se eu pudesse! E eu roubei! Roubei para conseguir fazer o meu pai se calar..."-falava Draco, a voz estava amargurada, amargura demais.-"Mas continuamos, eu saía cedo de casa, trabalhava por um salário medíocre, até ver que um curso de curandeiro teria certa utilidade, tinha recebido bons NIEM's, e também o salário de um curandeiro era bom. Então, passei a trabalhar muito e comecei a fazer o curso de curandeiro. Ah, me lembro o quanto era puxado! Foi lá que eu conheci Armelina."

"O que adianta você se lembrar disso agora? Draco, já passou essa fase!Agora você está bem, você é um dos curandeiros mais respeitados..."-dizia Gina.

"Eu tenho que falar! Eu tenho que desabafar com alguém."-retrucou o loiro, ele olhou diretamente para os olhos castanhos da ruiva e disse-"Se você não quiser me escutar, eu entenderei".

"Não... continue! Se isso fará bem para você, eu quero que você continue.".

"Até que a minha mãe, envolta nas loucuras, se mata. Foi tão trágico, tão estranho. Ela dissera que eu fora um ótimo filho e que nunca deveria perder a paciência do meu pai, ela então, simplesmente, me desejou boa noite e foi para o banheiro, ela morreu ali, com a banheira cheia de água, com os pulsos cortados Eu achara estranho ela ter falado aquelas coisas, mas estranho quando se passou uma hora e ela não saíra de lá, eu não conseguia abrir a porta, nem com magia, então, três horas depois dela ter dito aquilo, a porta se abriu."-falou Draco, era estranho, o loiro não chorava, apenas os olhos estavam cinza. –"Lucio ficou desesperado, ele apenas dizia que amava a minha mãe, dizia que não merecia aquilo, que deveria morrer junto! Eu achava que ele blefava, blefava muito, então, sempre o cortava, dizendo para parar de mentir."-a voz do loiro foi ficando cada vez mais triste.-"Até que ele simplesmente me atacou... me lembro até hoje desse dia."

_**Flashback do Draco...**_

"Quem você pensa que é?"-dizia Lucio.

"Você está bêbado! Dá para perceber isso...agora, se acalme."-disse Draco, não muito surpreso ao ver o seu pai bêbado.

"Quem disse que eu estou bêbado? Quem você pensa que é para falar isso de mim? Você nunca se preocupou com a gente, Draco! Nunca!"-berrava Lucio.

"Como se vocês se preocupassem comigo! Afinal, quem me ensinou a ser frio e calculista? Quem me ensinou que a maior fraqueza do homem é demonstrar os seus sentimentos?Acho que foi você! Sim, foi você! E foi por sua causa que eu me transformei em você!"-dizia Draco com frieza.

"Ora, moleque! Hoje você morre."-disse Lucio, tentando pegar a varinha, mas Draco foi mais rápido e pegou a sua primeiro. Lucio olhava para Draco surpreso, então o mesmo disse:

"O que você vai fazer? Vai matar o seu próprio pai?".

"Eu..."-disse Draco, mas foi interrompido por seu pai que na mesma hora disse:

"Crucio".

Draco, no mesmo instante, soltou a sua varinha e começou a se debater.

A dor era insuportável, Draco poderia gritar a plenos pulmões se conseguisse, mas ele não faria isso, não choraria, não derramaria nenhuma lágrima, não queria se sentir humilhado.

E então, assim como a dor surgiu a mesma passou.

Draco tomado por uma raiva que aquecia cada vez mais o seu peito, pegou a varinha que derrubara no chão e gritara:

"Crucio!".

_**Fim do flashback do Draco.**_

"Eu o torturei por demais. Eu quase o matei, por pouco, por muito pouco"-disse Draco, os olhos cada vez mais cinzas, as suas mãos estavam fechadas, ele então continuou-"E agora ele diz: 'Por que não me entende! Por que não é paciente comigo? O que eu fiz', foi essas palavras que ele dissera para mim, antes de ser internado aqui no St. Mungus."

"Você não teve culpa, Draco."-falou Gina tentando de algum modo consolar o loiro a sua frente.-"Você não teve culpa".

**N/A:** Olá a todos!

Bom, antes de tudo... o epílogo continua!Podem ficar tranqüilos que tem a segunda parte, é que eu achei muita informação, além de ficar enorme né? E como eu não gosto de escrever caps muito longos...

Boom... recebi as reviews que eu TANTO pedi XD.

Então, só posso agradecer e falar para vocês mandarem MUITAS reviews para essa coisa estranha aqui.

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça:o negócio escrito no começo do epílogo foi eu que escrevi! Eu tava meio triste na época e acabei escrevendo isso.

O que ta em negrito é a Gina e o Draco dando os seus depoimentos do que aconteceu!

Chega de nhenhenhe e vamos logo responder as reviews!

Agradeço e muito:

**Dynha Black:**Well... Nova fic, no próximo epílogo eu falo dela direitinho! Não quero ocupar TANTO espaço aqui, hehehe. A outra fic, logo, logo será atualizada, eu deixei E tudo começou um pouco de lado, mas eu prometo que cap 5 sai em breve (eu acho que é 5 né!). Bom, é isso! Espero a sua review! Bjs!

**Gisele Weasley:**Sorry, Gi! Não consegui ler a sua fic, ainda (eu to muito ocupada!). Mas prometo que eu lerei! Bjs e review!

**Dark-Bride:** Bom... eu também acho que a fic ta mais para o lado de seriado do que de livro. A Summer é pirada! Ela ficou com o Zach e deixou o Seth sofrendo!Tem alguém mais lindo, perfeito e MARAVILHOSO do que Seth Cohen?Acho que não! Bom, espero review! Bjs!

**Kathy .Malfoy:** Foi o que eu fiz! Dividi o epílogo em duas partes, você tava lendo a primeira né? E aí? O que você achou? Gostou? Achou a vida do Draco tão difícil que chorou (eu chorei muito enquanto escrevi as cenas do Draco). Bom, espero a sua reviw, pois adorei a anterior! Bjs e review.

**Paulinha Malfoy:** bom, não teve uma cena de boate, boate, mas o Draco empurrou a Gina para uma boate né? Acho que você não pediu nada demais! Agradeço muito os elogios! Bom, é isso! Bjs e review.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** as suas perguntas só terão respostas no próximo cap! Bom, é isso! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review.

**Anna Lennox:** Oie Annah! É, acabou! Não tem mais volta! Eu quis que acabasse desse jeito (era melhor acabar assim, do que vocês esperarem semanas pela atualização que demoraria MUITO). Próxima fic! É sua, toda sua, viu linda? Espero a sua review!Bjs.

**xgun:** ah, acabou! É uma pena, eu sei, mas era preciso! Eu to começando a escrever novas fics, com novas idéias! Bom, é isso! Espero a sua review.

**Miaka-ELA:** Agradeço muito a sua review! Bjs!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Que bom que você amou! Bom, é isso! Aqui está o epílogo, só falta você comentar agora! Bjs.

**Athyzinha Malfoy:** Eu também choro, mas eu choro por quase tudo (principalmente agora, que eu ando mais melancólica do que o normal). As explicações começaram, estão a passos de tartaruga, mas aqui estão! Bjs e review.

**carlos bert:** bom, se você não gosta, não sei então, porque leu a minha fic inteira para mandar esse tipo de comentário! Se você não gostou... eu não posso fazer nada, já que gosto não se discute. É isso.

**Miri:** Bom, acho que você não deixou de ficar curiosa né? Bom, eu esperoa sal review! Bjs!

**Mary Malfoy:** ai, que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz! Bjs e review!

Para ter a segunda parte... Só com muita review!

Bjs!

Anaisa


	13. Epílogo parte II

**Epílogo(parteII)**

**_All because of you _**

_Tudo por sua causa_

**_All because of you_**

_Tudo por sua causa _

**_All because of you _**

_Tudo por sua causa_

**_I'm… I'm_**

_Eu sou... Eu sou..._

**Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como consolá-lo.Também não sabia o que eu sentia, não sabia se era medo, incompreensão ou então seria descrença?**

**Mas não adianta. Eu o amava loucamente a ponto de passar por cima desse passado, a ponto de não querer saber os erros, onde ele errara.**

**Eu só queria construir um novo futuro...**

**E seria com ele.**

* * *

Depois de 20 minutos cronometrados, Lucio Malfoy finalmente acordou, ele olhava para Draco em um misto de descrença e alegria. Ele então dissera:

"Por que não me entende?".

Gina apenas engoliu em seco, mas ignorando a pena que sentia cada vez mais, se aproximou do homem que ainda estava deitado e disse:

"Olá, senhor Malfoy."- a voz era fraca, mas tinha um quê de sinceridade eminente.

"Você não precisa falar com ele, Gina"-disse Draco.-"Você não precisa falar com ele por minha causa.".

"E quem disse que eu falei com ele por sua causa?"-retrucou a ruiva, um tanto irritada. Ela então prosseguiu.-"Eu falei com ele porque eu quis, Draco.".

"Tudo bem, mas por que desperdiçar tempo com ele? Por que desperdiçar tempo com um assassino?"-falou Draco com histeria.

A verdade é que ele não gostara nem um pouco ao ver que Gina olhava para Lucio como se o mesmo fosse uma pessoa normal, era um olhar diferente de Armelina que transmitia o pesar.

"Como se você não tivesse sido um assassino, não é?"-falou Gina tentando encerrar o assunto.

"Eu..."-começou a dizer o loiro, mas ele parou.

"Vamos encerrar esse assunto, certo?".

* * *

**Teimosia. Quem poderia dizer que Gina Weasley era tão teimosa? Eu sabia que ela não era daquelas que desistiria fácil.**

**Eu sabia assim que ela era daquele jeito quando nos encontramos com Carter pela primeira vez, quando ela deu uma resposta atravessada, a minha admiração por ela aumentou.**

**E aumentou tanto... tanto...**

**Que agora o teimoso, era eu.**

**

* * *

**

"Você tem certeza que quer marcar esse jantar, Draco?"-perguntou Gina um tanto temerosa.

"Por que você está assim, com tanto medo? Por acaso você não quer que eu conheça a sua família?"-disse Draco.

"Não, não é isso. Eu só não quero que você seja morto...".

"E quem disse que eu serei?"-disse Draco.-"Não se preocupe! Eu sei me virar e eu adianto que eu REALMENTE quero conhecer a sua família."- falou Draco, segurando a mão da ruiva, ela olhava para ele descrente, então ele disse.-"Escuta, só os gêmeos e o seu pai estarão lá, não é?".

"É..."-respondeu Gina baixinho.

"Ah, então está melhor! Pelo menos eu não terei que enfrentar a sua família inteira!"-disse Draco.

A ruiva olhou para baixo, então o loiro tentou consertar:

"Olha, eu falei isso, só por falar."

"Tudo bem, não tem problema."-disse Gina.

* * *

**O jantar foi inesquecível! Tudo bem, que ver meus irmãos fazendo brincadeiras nada agradáveis com Draco não era algo tão interessante.**

**Estava tão claro! Papai não me queria ver com um Malfoy. Assim como os gêmeos. Eles olhavam para Draco como se ele fosse um bicho de sete cabeças.**

**Havia também a desconfiança. Parecia que Draco em uma hora ou outra iria estourar uma bomba na casa.**

**Mas nada disso aconteceu.**

**

* * *

**

"Senhor Malfoy..."-disse Arthur com uma desconfiança e com uma certa raiva.

"Senhor Weasley. Prazer em revê-lo"-falou Draco,esticando a mão para o velho a sua frente.

Arthur nada respondeu, apenas segurou a mão.

Olho no olho, a tensão aumentava a cada momento.Quando os gêmeos apareceram, Draco, apenas olhou para Gina.

Depois disse:

"Creio que vocês são os gêmeos.".

"Não, Malfoy! Nós somos trigêmeos! Só que o nosso outro irmão morreu e sabe porque?"-disse Fred com tamanha ironia.-"Por que Voldemort mandou os Comensais o torturarem e o matarem."

Gina ficou roxa de vergonha, seu pai disse um "garotos", mas parecia estar se divertindo com toda essa situação.

Draco ficou quieto por alguns segundos, mas depois retrucou:

"Eu não tenho culpa pelo que Voldemort planejava.".

"Não, Malfoy. Você apenas tem a metade dela. Metade é de Voldemort por ter mandado e metade é sua por ter obedecido."-falou Jorge com uma raiva controlada.

"Fred... Jorge... chega."-disse Gina que estava com muita raiva, ela então se virou para o seu pai e disse-"Papai! Você não vai dizer nada?".

"Ah, minha querida... Eu estava um tanto distraído, me desculpe."-olhando para todos, continuou.-"Agora se me dão licença, eu preciso ver como está o nosso jantar. Por favor, sente-se, Malfoy".

Draco obedeceu, Gina um tanto estressada acabou seguindo o seu pai, sem nem pensar que Draco ficaria sozinho.Mal chegou na cozinha, Gina disse:

"Papai!".

"O que aconteceu meu amor?"-disse Arthur mostrando ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

"Você é tão cruel!"-falou Gina como que não acreditasse que aquele era seu pai.

"Querida, você que é cruel com o seu pai."-retrucou Arthur calmamente.

"Não sou não!"-falou Gina num tom um tanto infantil, ela respirou profundamente e disse.-"Eu sou malvada com o senhor só porque eu quero ser feliz? Só por que eu acho que serei feliz com Draco? Papai... qual é o problema?"

Arthur se assustou quando Gina dissera aquilo. Ele fechou os olhos por algum momento e então disse:

"Tudo bem, querida. Se é isso que você quer, você terá isso. Eu irei ajudá-la".

* * *

"Então, Malfoy. O que você quer com a nossa irmã?"-falou Jorge.

"É, Malfoy! Pode ir desembuchando! Eu quero saber o que é também."-disse Fred com voracidade.

Só que não Draco respondeu, então, os gêmeos, em uníssono, disseram:

"FALA LOGO!".

Draco engoliu em seco, sabia que estaria morto a qualquer morto.

Enfrentar os gêmeos ou Lord Voldemort?

O segundo poderia ser cruel, mas os gêmeos sabiam infernizar muito.

O que responderia?

**Continua.**

N/A: Oie gente!

Nesses últimos dias, o que eu escrevi?

Essas míseras páginas, então, tive uma idéia brilhante.

Dividiria essa parte do epílogo em duas, assim, eu não faria vocês esperarem demais (esperar duas semanas é muito sacrifício, não acham?).

Então, o que vocês acharam?

Tosco? Ridículo? Besta? Ou legal?

Boom...

Vamos falar da músicas que eu coloquei (eu sei que eu não poderia colocar música... mas que se f...).

No começo é a música do U2-**All because of you** (não gosto tanto de U2, mas tenho que confessar que essa música é muito linda!).

Eu tinha pensado em colocar mais alguma, mas a preguiça acabou me consumindo e só essa que entrou mesmo XD.

Boom... vamos agradecer certo?

Agradeço e respondo as reviews de:

**Kathy.Malfoy:**O Draco sofreu né? Eu também me emocionei muito escrevendo essa parte, já a segunda parte do epílogo é mais animada, tem umas piadas toscas dos gêmeos, ou seja, ficou mais difícil de escrever (impressionante, mas eu consigo escrever coisas tristes com facilidade).Espero que tenha gostado. Bjs e review.

**Paulinha Malfoy:** que bom que você gostou! Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Bjs.

**Miri:** Bom, o último cap se chama O fim de um começo, eu acho que começou uma história nova e a vida é assim, ela continua mesmo (se eu continuar assim, eu vou acabar chorando, essa última semana eu chorei muito!), bom, espero review! Bjs.

**Dark-Bride:**Bom, eu nunca fui normal mesmo né, rs? Quanto a nova fic, eu falo dela lá embaixo! Espero review!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Aqui tá o mais! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos e review.

**DannyWMalfoy:** férias, sinceramente, eu não queria estar de férias, as férias me fizeram mal nesses últimos tempos, mas fazer o que né? A vida anda... bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado dos diálogos entre os gêmeos e o Draco! É isso! Espero review.

**miaka:** e a família da Gina voltou! Aqui eles foram os pestinhas XD. Bom, espero que tenha achado que a fic ta um pouco menos deprê!Espero review! Bjs.

**estrelinha W.M: **Agradeço e muito os seus elogios! Bom, espero que você goste da fic, quando que alguma fic minha não é estranha?Espero review!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:**Agradeço aos elogios! Espero a sua review! Epílogo parte III em breve! Bjs e review.

**Anna Lennox:**Bom,você já leu a fic né? Espero que fique tão bom quanto você espera! Essa fic vai ter um final feliz SIM! Agora é só esperar para a parte III, que sai logo! Bom, espero a sua review, Anna! Bjs e review.

Agora, vou falar da minha próxima fic.

Lógico que vai ser Draco e Gina (apenas duas pessoas estão sabendo, fora a autora!), só vou dizer que ela vai chamar Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Por que?

Ah, na parte III eu falo!

Agora xauuu!

Bjss

Anaisa

Ps.: Pensam que eu esqueci? **QUERO REVIEWS!**


	14. Epílogo parteIII

Epílogo (parte III)

"Eu quero que ela seja a minha esposa!"-falou Draco rapidamente.

"Malfoy... hoje você morre! Quem você pensa que é?"-disse Jorge, olhando para os lados, sem perceber que Gina estava bem atrás de si, o homen mostrou os punhos, assim como Fred.

Draco que percebera que Gina escutara tudo, deu apenas um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Vamos... Malfoy! Responda! Quem você pensa que é?"-repetiu Fred.

"O meu noivo!"-retrucou Gina em voz alta.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, não se atreva a dizer isso!"-falou Fred bravo.

"E você não se atreva a dizer esse nome!"-retrucou Gina bem mais brava.

"Você está nos traindo! Você sabe quem ele é? Ele é um Malfoy! Uma pessoa que só quer as pessoas para usá-las!"-falava Jorge (bastante) estressado.

"Ah, você esqueceu que Draco também era um comensal, que Draco é um ótimo médico, que Draco é a única pessoa que tinha o mesmo ideal que eu e mais o que você esqueceu? Ah, lógico, você esqueceu que você SEMPRE fala isso! Que você não muda o disco! Quer saber, não é só você, Jorge! É você e o Fred!"-disse Gina apontando para o outro irmão.-"E agora, fiquem calados enquanto eu vou até a cozinha! Se eu souber que vocês ameaçaram ou reclamaram qualquer coisa...".

Fred e Jorge estavam quietos. Draco apenas se divertia a situação, mas ele ficou com a mesma cara dos gêmeos quando a ruiva disse no seu ouvido:

"E nem pense em provocá-los!".

--------------------------------------------------

**Papai foi a pessoa mais admirável! Depois da nossa pequena conversa na cozinha, ele se tornou uma pessoa mais carismática, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda continuava um pouco tenso.**

**Os gêmeos pouco falaram, já que eles sabiam que se veriam comigo se ofendessem Draco novamente.**

**E Draco? Ah, Draco foi a pessoa mais engraçada da noite, quase fora queimado por Jorge, quando ele pediu que meu irmão passasse a tigela onde estava a sopa, o mesmo quase o derrubou no seu braço, mas mesmo assim disse: é um prazer conhece-los melhor.**

**Quando a noite estava quase acabando, eu soube: não seria apenas a namorada de Draco Malfoy.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Foi um jantar agradável, Gin"-disse Draco, ambos estavam do lado de fora. Draco se divertia ao ver os gêmeos espiando pela janela d'A Toca.

"Desculpe meus irmãos.".

"Não tem problema. Apenas eles me bombardearam de perguntas, quase me queimaram e me ameaçaram algumas vezes.".

"Draco... eu falei sério"-disse a ruiva se aproximando dele calmamente.

"Eu também falei! Nesse jantar eu não menti nenhuma vez."-disse o loiro.

"Nem quando você disse que queria casar comigo?"-perguntou Gina olhando desconfiada para Malfoy.

"Eu quero me casar com você. Eu quero mesmo."-disse Draco veemente.-"Mas sabe? Eu não tinha pensado nisso, então eu acabei esquecendo a aliança, se você for para a minha casa, quem sabe?".

"Você não presta, Malfoy!"-disse Gina enquanto abraçava o loiro.

"Falou a senhorita puritana!"-disse Draco com uma crescente ironia.

"Quem disse que eu não sou?"-retrucou a ruiva, beijando os lábios do loiro.

"Você vem?"-perguntou Draco enquanto abria a porta do carro, a ruiva se afastou e disse:

"Sim..."-e entrou no carro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fora uma das melhores noites, nos divertimos, eu estava cada vez mais encantado por ela, cada vez mais...**

**Casamos depois de cinco anos.**

**Depois de cinco anos que nos conhecemos.**

N/A:Oiiee!

Menina sem noção que só deixa mais duas páginas no Word para o epílogo! Eu gostei de terminar desse jeito, mostra que a vida continua.

Agora vocês vão pensar:

Draco Malfoy enrolou a Gina... Francamente, só depois de cinco anos que eles se casam?

Mas entendam, cinco anos é também o tempo que mostra que a pessoa está curada do câncer...

Explicação sem noção né?

Bom, eu vou agradecer as reviews:

Lá vai então:

**Dark-Bride:**Bom, você soube só um pouquinho. Mas espero que tenha gostado! Beijos e review!

**Dynha Black:**Bom, capitulo postado de E tudo começou (leiam, por favor!), eu to comentando sobre Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy lá embaixo e a parte III ta aqui! Ficou meio bobinha, mas faz parte! Espero review! Bjs.

**Jamelia Millian:** obrigada pelo elogio! Bjs e review!

**aNiTa JoyCe BeLiCe:** Bom, aqui ta a ultima parte! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review.

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Bom, os gêmeos não são malvados... eles só são ciumentos e possessivos! Draco sobreviveu e ainda casou com a Gina no final! Espero review, bjs!

**Paulinha Malfoy:** aqui ta o mais! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs.

**Kathy.Malfoy:**Bom, se aquela parte ficou curta, imagina essa oO. Eu espero que tenha gostado dessa fic, e quanto a nova, lá embaixo eu falo dela! Bjs e review.

**Miri:** Pobre Draco mesmo! Bjs e review.

**Annah Lennox:**aqui está Annah! Espero que tenha gostados! Bjs e review.

**Franinha Malfoy:** Na verdade, tem só um, mas é que eles estão divididos em três partes XD.Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs e review.

**miaka:** é verdade! Casou com o Draco e a vida anda... Bjs e review.

Bom, acho que é só de review!

Agora vamos falar da minha nova fic.

Vocês sabem que ela chama Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, além disso o que eu posso falar?

Posso dizer que ela é dedicada para a Annah (já que foi ela que me fez acreditar em escrever fics!).

Que ela se passa em Paris.

Que a action já ta formada.

E...

Que a Gina não se lembra do passado dela!

Daqui a duas semanas a fic ta no ar (porque eu ainda tenho que pesquisar muita coisa sobre Paris!)

É isso povo!

Por causa acabou (chora desconsolada!).

Bjinhus

Anaisa


End file.
